Fear of the Unknown
by edmundandlucy
Summary: This is one of many stories that i have written. The story is about a coven of vampires who meet, and are put under pressure when they challange the Volturi. However, unexpected events occur, which changes everything. Visit my Youtube channel Edmundandlucy to see the trailers that i made for this story. Rights go to Stephie Meyer for the Volturi characters
1. The Streets of Seattle

**Fear of the Unknown.**

**Chapter 1 – The Streets of Seattle.**

It was a dark and gloomy night on the streets of Seattle, Washington. It was raining heavily, and the ground was glistening due to the lights from the street lamps shining down on the wet pavements. The street lights flickered from time to time, making the streets look like a ghost town. This town had a bad reputation, what with all the drunken people and druggies on the streets. Nobody could walk on the street without smelling the rotten smell of alcohol in the air.

At the local book store located in the center of the city, a girl opened the door to leave, and as soon as she stepped outside, the cold hit her face immediately. She waved back to someone in the shop before zipping up her coat and heading down the street. This girl was named Samantha, who was 17 years of age, and had recently finished college and had gotten a part-time job at the local book store in the town centre. As she came to a road, she stopped to look both ways. However, a car drove past her, soaking her due to the fact that the car had gone through a puddle of water. She shook her hair, making small raindrops flicker through the air, before continuing onwards, whilst cleaning her glasses of the raindrops as she walked.

Having had enough of being out in the rain, Samantha took a different turn whilst heading for her home. She turned to go down a dark alleyway, and immediately the smell of beer hit her. She suddenly stopped however, as two dark figures nearby were laughing and joking at something. From where Samantha was stood, she could clearly see that the two guys had a can of beer in their hands. Before she could turn away, the two guys turned in her direction. Samantha quickly turned and headed back onto the main road, as the two guys started to follow her.

"Hey, girl! Where are you going? We just want to talk!" One of the guys yelled at her.

Without looking back, Samantha headed into the local park, and took cover under the shadows of the trees. The two guys, who seemed like they were drunk, walked straight past the park, much to Samantha's relief. Looking around cautiously, she took one step out of the shadows, before suddenly a dark figure, which passed her at the speed of light, knocked her onto the ground. She got up, moving her hair from her face, before looking around. The dark figure passed her again, and she started to run through the empty park. However, as she ran, a woman suddenly appeared before her, blocking her only exit. This woman had long, wavy ginger hair, which glistened due to the light from the street light shining down upon it. She stood up straight and smiled, although it wasn't a friendly sort of smile. As Samantha turned to run the other way, the other path was blocked by a man. The man was muscular, tall and handsome, most certainly the most handsome guy that Samantha had seen in some time. Without taking her eyes from him, he smiled before moving at the speed of light. Before Samantha knew what was happening, the woman now was behind Samantha, holding her by the neck, as the guy now stood in front of them, smiling.

"Good job, Riley." The woman said in a sort of voice that sounded like it should have belonged to a child.

"How many more members do you need, Victoria?" Riley asked in a voice that sounded quite deep for someone his age.

"As many as you can get." Victoria said, before she tightened her grasp on Samantha. "Welcome to the army." She said, before digging her fangs into Samantha's neck. The air was filled with Samantha's screams, until she could scream no more.

She collapsed onto the ground, as Victoria ran off into the distance. Riley walked around her, as Samantha touched her neck, feeling the intense burning in her throat.

"What… what have you done to me?" She asked Riley, her voice a little bit shaky. She held her hand against her neck again, as the intense burning continued. "I'm so…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Riley smiled, and snickered a little to himself. "I know. We'll find you someone to drink. Just try not to get killed." With that, Riley forced Samantha onto her feet, and immediately led her to a part of the town that she did not recognise. Whilst being dragged along by Riley, Samantha's senses grew more stronger, and immediately the smell of alcohol and beer hit her, however, it was much more intense than before.

Suddenly, Riley stopped outside of an old abandoned building, which looked like it had been abandoned for some time. Inside, there was a lot of noise, and immediately Riley opened the door, and walked to the middle of the room. Some people in the room turned to look at him, as he picked up a table, and threw it onto the floor, smashing the table into pieces. The room went completely silent, as everyone's eyes turned to Riley.

"Something's coming." He said, although it sounded more like he was talking to himself than to the people in the room. "Something bigger than any of us alone. And if you can't control yourselves, we're all going to die." As he finished, he picked up a bit of the broken glass on the floor, before throwing it at full speed towards the nearest person. Luckily, this person managed to duck out of the way, as Riley left the room, seemingly annoyed.

After a moment of silence, the noise in the room started to pick up again, and most of the talking in the room was now about Samantha, who was stood in the middle of the room, shaking a little. Looking around, she saw a vast number of people, all around the same age as her. In the corner of the room, there was a boy and a girl, who were both giggling to themselves. However, they both turned to notice Samantha looking at them, and they both walked up to her, smiles etched upon their faces.


	2. Fleeing from the Army

**Fear of the Unknown.**

**Chapter 2 – Fleeing from the Army.**

Samantha watched, as the girl and boy walked closer to her. The girl had long, brown curly hair, which was all the way down her back. The boy had short blondish hair, and as he ran a hand through it, his hair gave off a nice smell.

As the girl and boy reached Samantha, she looked around to make sure that they were definitely facing her, and not somebody behind her. The girl smiled again, and held out a hand for Samantha to shake.

"Hello. You must be new to the army." The girl said. "I'm Bree, and this is Diego."

Samantha turned to the boy that stood at the side of Bree, and he smiled at her, his pearly whites on show.

"What was that about?" Samantha asked, whilst turning to the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

"You'll get used to it. Riley's always like that." Diego said, his voice in somewhat of a whisper.

"Hey, geek!" Someone shouted from across the other end of the room. As Samantha, Bree and Diego turned, they saw a group of 4 girls heading towards them.

"Hey, newcomer." The girl said, as she put her hand on Samantha's shoulder. "I'm Kristie, and this is Jen, Casey and Sara."

Kristie was tall, with sandy coloured hair, which was parted off to one side. Jen and Casey both looked the same. They had the same hair style, hair colour, and even some of the same facial features. Samantha wondered whether the two were related. Sara, at least to Samantha, looked the oldest of the four girls. Sara also had long blonde hair, and Samantha noticed a small scar on her arm, however, Samantha thought it rude to ask about it.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Samantha replied politely, before shaking Kristie's hand.

The door suddenly swung open, and everyone assembled outside. Not knowing what this was about, Samantha followed Kristie, and stood by her and the three other girls, as Riley appeared once again.

Riley had in his hand, a red blouse, which he passed to another boy. Kristie explained to Samantha that the boy was called Raoul, and he was chosen to be a leader, alongside herself.

"We can take them, boss." Raoul muttered to Riley after he had passed the blouse onto the next person.

"In a few weeks time, we are needed to destroy the yellow-eyes." Sara explained to Samantha.

"Yellow-eyes?" Samantha asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, they are a group of vampires who are apparently really powerful." Jen explained.

Riley took the blouse once everyone had a smell of it. He then disappeared yet again, and from then on, he only returned to see the army once for the next three days. In these three days, Samantha had had a falling out with Kristie, after she heard her talking rubbish about Bree, although occasionally she still talked to the rest of the gang, Jen, Sara, and Casey.

It was now 2 days before the fight was due to happen, and Samantha and Bree were walking around the hideout, trying to find out where Diego was. Neither of them had seen him since the previous day, when the three of them went out to hunt.

"Why don't we ask Riley?" Samantha asked after she realised that they weren't going to find Diego anytime soon.

"Are you crazy? Riley hates to be disrupted." Bree told her. Without question, the two girls continued to look for Diego.

After a good few hours of looking for him, the two girls returned to the hideout, only to find out from Kevin that Diego had apparently been murdered. From what he had heard, it had something to do with the yellow-eyes.

Both were devastated by the loss of their friend, especially Bree, who had known him longer. The two girls now agreed to fight against the yellow-eyes in 2 days time (although originally the two intended to flee before the fight was to begin).

The two girls prepared themselves for what was to come. They knew that this fight wasn't going to be easy, and from what Riley had told them, the yellow-eyes were very powerful, powerful than all of the army members put together. But Bree and Samantha were not about to let this go, and they were both prepared to fight to the death.

The morning of the fight arrived, and all of the army were running through the shadows of the trees, running towards the field where the fight was to take place. However, as they were running along with the rest of the army, the two girls were pulled aside by Fred, a member of the army that nobody took much attention to. Most of the time, people even forgot that he was there, since he was always sat by himself, minding his own business.

"Why are you two fighting? Didn't think that you two were the kind to fight." Fred asked them both.

"We want to fight." Samantha replied to him, whilst turning around to make sure that the others had not gotten too far ahead.

"We need to fight. We are going to kill the yellow-eyes because of what they did to Diego." Bree continued on.

"Diego? Oh yeah, that dude you two used to hang around with. How do you know that the yellow-eyes killed him?" Fred asked them.

"We heard from Kevin. He was telling Raoul about it." Bree confirmed.

"Do you really believe what Kevin says?" Fred asked them, a little confused and shocked at them both.

Both of the girls looked at each other, unable to think of anything to say back to him.

"Why don't you two just come with me? I'm not fighting, I'm planning on exploring the world."

Samantha thought about this for a second, and eventually gave in, and walked over to stand at Fred's side. However, Bree was not as convinced, and she told them to go on ahead and that she would find them after the battle was over. Turning her back on them both, she ran to catch up with the others, as Samantha and Fred ran the other way, into the unknown that laid ahead of them.


	3. Another Army?

**Fear of the Unknown story **

**Chapter 3 – Another Army?!**

The night seemed to drag on as Samantha and Fred continued their journey east. Every so often, Samantha would stop and quickly glance back over her shoulder, always hoping to see Bree emerge from somewhere close by.

As Samantha turned her attention back to where she was running, she turned to face Fred, who seemed like he was lost deep in thought.

"What's up?" She asked, as the two of them stopped in the middle of an empty street.

"I was just thinking of how our journey would be more interesting if there were more people with us." Fred said, as he sighed to himself.

The wind suddenly picked up, causing Samantha's hair to blow in her face. She moved her hair from her face before she replied. "What do you mean?" She asked, as she looked at him in confusion.

"I mean, why don't we start our own coven?" Fred asked, as he perked up a little from thinking of the idea. Samantha simply stared at him blankly, before finally realising what he had meant by the term 'coven.'

"I just wish Bree and Diego were here. They could have joined the coven." Samantha said, as she once again glanced back over her shoulder.

"Well, remember what Bree said? She might catch up with us. There's still time." Fred reminded her, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess." Samantha said, as she sighed.

With that, the two continued onwards, trying to avoid walking past any humans in the city. As they finally left the city, Fred caught sight of something far in the distance. As he ran forwards, Samantha followed. He suddenly stopped, when he caught sight of a girl with long ginger hair nearby. The girl's ginger hair was blowing around in the breeze, making it hard for Samantha and Fred to see her face.

From what Fred and Samantha could tell, she wasn't a human, as she suddenly sped off into the distance. Following her, they watched, as the girl pounced on the nearest human to pass her. As she turned around, she caught sight of Fred and Samantha, and ran off, seemingly afraid.

Fred and Samantha ran to catch up with her. "Hey, wait! We didn't mean to scare you!" Samantha called after her. The girl then stopped, and turned around to face the two.

The girl stared at Fred and Samantha with intense eyes, and finally she realised that they weren't going to hurt her. She then smiled, and walked over to Samantha, holding a hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Elizabeth." The girl introduced herself. Samantha happily shook her hand and smiled back at her.

"I'm Sam, and this is Fred."

Elizabeth turned her attention to Fred, who seemed to be somewhat distracted. Elizabeth looked down at what Fred seemed to be staring at, and she gasped, shocked that he was looking down at where her tits were. He suddenly looked up apologetically, and then smiled. Elizabeth however, didn't seem to be amused.

"Don't worry. He always does that." Samantha reassured her.

She smiled again, as Samantha elbowed Fred in his side for his actions.

"What are you doing around here anyway? Didn't think a vampire like yourself would be hanging around these parts." Fred asked her, now in a polite tone to not annoy her anymore than she already was.

"I've been around these parts for a while now." Elizabeth explained. "After I escaped from Maria…"

"Maria?" Samantha and Fred asked at the same time.

"Maria was my creator. I was on holiday when she found me, and I was one of her puppets, just like everyone else in her army."

"So Maria was building an army?" Fred asked, now a little more interested in the current conversation.

"Yes. I was a member of her army, which she called the Mexican coven. Newborn armies were very common in the south, you see, because of all the brutal battles to claim territories. Maria decided to create her own army, the Mexican coven, so that she could avenge the deaths of her previous coven members. She trained us night and day, without giving us a break, and I remember that at one time, she punished me for not participating in the training. Afterwards, I left on my own accord and have been travelling on my own ever since. It sometimes can get quite lonely." Elizabeth sighed and shuddered at the sudden memories. "I hear that Maria is still living, but I have not heard from her since I left her army."

"If you hate travelling around by yourself, why don't you join us?" Samantha asked, now thinking back to the conversation that she and Fred had had earlier. "Both of us also were created for a newborn army, but we both fled."

Elizabeth perked up instantly after hearing that these two were also members of a newborn army. She nodded immediately, as Samantha smiled at Fred, who was also smiling that someday, they would have their own coven.

With that, Samantha and Fred, now joined by their newest coven mate, Elizabeth, continued their journey, wherever their path might lead them.


	4. The Volturi Law is Broken

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 4 – The Volturi Law is Broken**

With the wind rushing past them as they ran, Fred, Samantha and Elizabeth soon found themselves in a small little village around 5 miles away from the previous city that they had been in.

The three stopped to admire the view, although Fred, in particular, wasn't impressed. The town was small, and looked somewhat very similar to a medieval village, with very little things to do for entertainment. Hardly anyone was out walking around, apart from a few friends who were laughing and joking. The only other people in the village apart from them were a group of small children who were playing catch with a football. They were stood around in a small circle, laughing and joking as their game continued.

Samantha sighed to herself, as Elizabeth sighed also. Fred however, ignored his two coven mates as he watched the small group of children break apart. Samantha and Elizabeth also turned to watch, as most of the children now went back to their homes, all apart from one child, who was roughly around 5 years old.

Tears were rolling down the toddler's cheeks, as they hit both the football in his hand, and the floor. Unable to control himself much longer, Fred ran forward and leaped on the toddler, sending him flying backwards. The cry of the toddler echoed through the village as Fred dug his fangs into the young toddler's neck.

Some of the villagers came out to see what all the commotion was about, as Samantha and Elizabeth watched in disbelief at what Fred had just done.

"Why did he do that?" Samantha asked, after feeling just a little bit sorry for the toddler, who had barely begun to live his life.

"Because he's a fucking man, that's why." Elizabeth said, as she sighed to herself.

As Samantha and Elizabeth turned their attention back to the commotion, a huge crowd of people had now gathered around both Fred and the toddler. Fred, looking around, blood dripping from his fangs, stood up, as most of the villagers now screamed at the sight. A few brave citizens now were knelt down beside the toddler, who appeared to be dead. However, the toddler's eyes opened, and as quick as a flash, the toddler leaped up and killed the citizens. Fred rejoined both Samantha and Elizabeth, who both shook their heads in disagreement in what he had just done.

The toddler now ran through the whole village, causing destruction and chaos through what was before a nice, quiet, and relaxing place. Within minutes, the town was now empty, with no survivors in sight. People's homes and businesses had caught fire amidst all of the chaos, and dead bodies laid everywhere, each one having been sucked bone dry by the toddler, whose mouth was covered in blood.

"You see? Having a kid around is not a bad idea after all." Fred said with a smug grin on his face.

"Are you kidding?" Samantha said, as she stared at him with intense eyes.

"We can't look after a toddler. What has that toddler ever done to you to deserve this?" Elizabeth said, as the toddler now began to run around in circles, screaming and carrying on.

"If you were thirsty, why didn't you say so before?" Samantha asked him. Fred shrugged in reply.

Suddenly, the atmosphere felt very different, like something was approaching. Samantha and Elizabeth sensed that something was wrong. Fred didn't take much notice until the toddler turned around to face a woman who had suddenly appeared.

The woman had very short hair, which was tied back into a bun. Because of this, Samantha, Fred and Elizabeth all thought that she was a man. The woman was also very short in appearance, and looked very young. The woman waved her finger side to side at the toddler, before walking up to him and picking him up. The woman then started to walk away towards a small crowd of people that had gathered behind her. All of these people wore the same types of clothes, all of them dressed in dark cloaks.

Fred, not wanting the woman to take the toddler away, started to chase after her, despite Samantha and Elizabeth trying to hold him back. The woman turned back to face him, and within seconds, Fred collapsed onto the ground, as he started to cry out in agony.

Samantha and Elizabeth then looked around the town, as the human bodies were burned by huge torches. They then turned back to face the woman, and the small crowd behind her. Behind her was a man with blonde hair which stopped at around shoulder length. The man stood next to him had long black hair, and as he smiled at the woman, both Elizabeth and Samantha shuddered in fear. There were numerous other people behind them, but it was hard to see because of how thick the smoke was in the village.

Samantha and Elizabeth continued to watch, as two men suddenly appeared from the back of the group and stood at either side of Fred, holding him to the ground, despite him trying to break free.

The man with long back hair nodded at another man who had appeared. This man walked behind Fred, and with a hard tug, pulled off Fred's head, before his body was thrown into the raging fire nearby.

The group of people now turned to face Samantha and Elizabeth. All of them had smiles etched upon their faces, as the two now turned and ran for their lives.

Now turning her attention back to the toddler, the woman held him up high in the air, before throwing him into the fire also. The fire engulfed even more, as the woman stood and watched, an evil smile forming on her face.


	5. Newest Member of the Amikeco Coven

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 5 – Newest Member of the Amikeco Coven**

With last nights events still fresh in their minds, Samantha and Elizabeth were cautious as they begun their dreaded trip back towards the village on a dark and dull morning. After they had both fled the scene the night before, the two had found a hiding spot around 2 and a half miles away from the village.

After staying there for the night, the two now took their time as they walked towards the village. As they walked, both of the girls thought the same thing. Were the people with cloaks still in the village? Had they left? What was going to happen next? There were so many questions that needed to be answered, and returning back to the village was the only way that the two were going to get some answers.

Finally, the two arrived back at the village. They both looked around cautiously with intense eyes, ready to attack if need be. However, all was quiet except for the sound of a flock of birds flying overhead. The village still appeared to be deserted, and still a fog of smoke hovered around the village.

After finally having had enough of just standing around and doing nothing, Samantha took a hesitant step forward. Elizabeth pulled her back slightly and shook her head, not wanting her to get hurt too. Samantha however, pulled free of Elizabeth's grasp, as she walked further into the village. Elizabeth quickly followed, as the two stopped at the spot in where their coven mate, Fred, had been killed. All that remained was a small pile of black ash on the ground.

Samantha and Elizabeth both looked down at what remained of their coven mate. If she was human, Samantha would have probably have been crying over the loss of her good friend. Samantha, lost deep in her own thoughts, was interrupted when Elizabeth sighed loudly.

"Well, he won't be looking at my tits when he speaks to me anymore." She exclaimed. Although she was sad that they had lost one of their coven mates, she was in a way, sort of relieved that Fred could no longer stare at her tits at almost every minute of the day.

As the two girls stared at the ground, both lost in their own thoughts, neither of them knew that they were being watched. A girl with straight hair, which was about shoulder length and which was a mixture of blonde and ginger, was watching them curiously, her mind focusing on theirs. This was because she had a special power, the ability to feel the emotions, thoughts, hopes, desires and dreams of others.

Laura was the sort of person who had the attention span of a nat, and thus was distracted very easily. She was also the sort of person who got bored very easily too, and because of this, she decided to make her grand entrance by jumping out from the nearby tree, and making Elizabeth jump up in fright.

"Yo, bitches!" Laura said, as she fell on the floor, laughing at the girl's reactions. Samantha and Elizabeth simply looked at each other, confused as to who this person was and what had just happened.

"I'm Laura! Pleased to meet you!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed both of the girl's hands and began to shake them violently.

"I'm Liz, this is Sam." Elizabeth said, as she stared strangely at their new arrival.

"What were you doing anyway?" Laura said, as she stopped and looked down at the ash on the ground.

Elizabeth and Samantha were silent and didn't respond, after not wanting to talk about last night's events.

Laura stared at the two girl's expressions, before continuing. "I'll just find out by myself." She stated, as she then focused her mind on the two girls. Elizabeth and Samantha were a little creeped out as Laura stared intently at them. However, a mere 5 seconds later, she blinked and then nodded.

"I wonder who those vampires were that you two saw last night then." She said out loud.

"How did you…?" Elizabeth and Samantha asked at the same time.

Laura laughed in response. "I use my ability. I can see the thoughts of others. I could tell that you both were uncomfortable with talking about it. So where are we off to then?" She then turned to Samantha, who looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked her.

"I know you want to start a coven." Laura stated. "I don't have anywhere else to be at the moment…"

"Yeah, come on, Sam!" Elizabeth suddenly said, after she had figured out that Laura wanted to join them.

Samantha was silent for a few seconds, before she nodded in response. "Welcome to the coven!" With that, Laura squealed loudly, before running towards the two girls at full speed, which was strong enough to knock them both on the floor. Laura laughed, as did Elizabeth and Samantha, as they all got to their feet.

Finally deciding to move on, Samantha took one last glance at the ash on the floor, before she led the way out of the village. As she was leading the way, Elizabeth and Laura, the newest member of the Amikeco coven, were hot on her heels, as the three disappeared off into the distance.


	6. Making Friends Whilst Travelling

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 6 – Making Friends Whilst Travelling**

The three girls travelled far and wide; not only in search of new coven members, but to also explore the world around them. Within half a day, the three girls arrived in Orkney. The streets were filled with people, as it appeared that there was a music festival of some sort going on throughout the town. The girls, being as curious as ever, decided to have a wander around.

Samantha and Elizabeth both decided to stop outside the music shop, where the two were having a discussion about their music tastes. Samantha picked up a CD, and showed it to Elizabeth, who pulled a face in response.

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. "No, Sam, just no." She said to her. "Laura, tell Sam to get a taste in music." She turned around to face Laura, but noticed that she was nowhere in sight. "Laura?" Elizabeth said, as she turned a full circle. However, Laura was nowhere to be seen.

Elizabeth turned to Samantha, who shrugged in response. "Don't ask me where she went." Samantha said, as the two decided to go look for her.

The two eventually found her, in the clothes section, checking out the latest Paramore t-shirts. "Let's leave her to it, she might be a while." Elizabeth said to Samantha. With that, Elizabeth and Samantha decided to leave her and wander around the rest of the stalls.

The two went to the local café, and after waiting for so long, the two were almost dying of boredom, until a voice on a loudspeaker came on and echoed through the festival. "We welcome you all to the Orkney music festival, and we are pleased to introduce one of the biggest bands in the world, McFly!"

The two girls, after hearing the word 'McFly' both cheered before running as fast as they could towards the stage.

Nearby, heading in the same direction as the two girls, a tall boy with shoulder length black hair and who wore glasses, was stood around, looking a little bit out of place. "What is this shit?" The boy muttered to himself, before suddenly he was knocked off his feet by the two overly excited girls.

The two girls stood up, a little embarrassed. As they saw the boy get to his feet, they both thought that he looked like a normal college student, however, they both sensed something different about him.

"We're both terribly sorry about that." Elizabeth said, before bending down and picking up a small bag that he had dropped. As she passed him the bag, she smiled in response.

"Thanks." The boy replied, whilst looking around awkwardly. "You two are not human, are you?" He suddenly said, which took both the girls by surprise.

"What?!" The two girls said, as the same time.

The boy leaned in closer and whispered, "It's fine. I'm not human either. I'm Brandon."

"I'm Elizabeth." The ginger haired girl replied, her hair blowing slightly in the afternoon breeze.

"I'm Sam." Samantha said also, before suddenly, the girls turned around to see Laura waving at them from a distance.

"Hey, guys! Look what I bought!" Laura beamed excitedly, before stopping at Elizabeth's side. In her hands were several bags, all of which contained things relating to her favourite band, Paramore.

"Laura, how much have you spent?" Elizabeth asked, enthusiastically, whilst trying to look inside the bags which Laura had.

Laura shook her head in response and quickly moved the bags out of Elizabeth's view. "No peaking, and £500, why?"

"£500?" Samantha said, whilst looking at the bags of stuff also.

"Fucking what?!" Elizabeth said quite loudly.

"Chill out. It's only money." Laura said happily, before finally she noticed Brandon's presence, as he stared at her weirdly. "Oh, hey there."

"Okay..." Brandon said, not sure of what was going on.

"This is Laura." Elizabeth said, before turning her tone of voice into a whisper, and muttering to herself; "She's a bit mental." She said, as she turned away.

Laura turned in Elizabeth's direction and gave her an evil stare. Elizabeth couldn't keep a straight face, and before she knew it, she was on the floor, laughing.

Both Samantha and Brandon were watching them, and shaking their heads in disbelief. "I'm not with these two weirdo's." Samantha whispered to Brandon, as he simply smiled in response. "Anyway, what you doing here? Are you here to see the festival?" Samantha asked, now a little curious.

"No, not really. I'm just travelling here and there, nothing else to do when you're travelling alone." Brandon said, whilst looking around a little.

"Why don't you join us then? I mean, we're travelling together in search of coven members. It's entirely up to up, but if you want to, you can." Samantha said, whilst turning to Elizabeth and Laura, who had, by now, composed themselves.

"Might as well, got nothing better do to." Brandon said, as the three girls smiled in response.

"Hurry up, guys, Paramore are going to be on in 5 minutes." Laura shouted. The three turned to see Laura already half a mile away from them. Elizabeth smiled and ran after her, as Samantha and Brandon both sighed to themselves.

"Here we go again." Brandon muttered sarcastically, before the two ran off to catch up.

After 2 days of hearing Laura and Elizabeth talking about Paramore, Brandon and Samantha decided to go on ahead a little; the two in a deep conversation about how Brandon became a vampire. The four soon arrived in Mongolia. They all suddenly stopped in what appeared to be an open field, which seemed to be abandoned. However, out of nowhere a girl with short brown hair came running onto the field, looking around curiously with wide eyes.

"She's hunting." Brandon muttered to the three girls who were stood at the side of him.

Before they even had a chance to respond, the girl turned her head in their direction, and hissed quietly.

"Hey! What are you four doing?! This is my hunting place, go find your own!" The girl screamed.

"We're not here to hunt, we're just passing through." Elizabeth said, as she held her hands up in defence.

Without another word, the girl wandered off, leaving the four friends a little confused. "Let's leave her be. You don't want to interrupt a vampire whilst they're hunting." Brandon said, as he tried to get the three girls moving along. Laura huffed in response at the girl

"She didn't have to be so nasty about it." Laura said, as she walked off, seemingly in a bit of a bad mood.

"Come on, Sam. There's no point wasting your time with her if she's going to be like that." Elizabeth said, as she grabbed hold of Samantha's t-shirt sleeve and tried to pull her along.

Samantha didn't move however, as she made her way towards the girl again. Elizabeth, Laura and Brandon simply thought that she was wasting her time, but Samantha knew that there was no harm in trying. She wanted to fulfil the wish that Fred had wanted, which was to make a coven, and Samantha wasn't going to stop here.

As Samantha now saw the girl once again, she saw that the girl had captured a human, who was on the ground, seemingly begging the girl not to kill him. "Please, I beg you. I have family, and friends, and-" The man was cut off mid sentence however, as the girl stuck her fangs into the man. Samantha saw the man collapse in a heap, as the girl turned back around. Drops of blood dripped from her fangs onto the floor, as she started to walk over to her.

"What do you need?" The girl asked in a nasty tone of voice.

"Erm... nothing. I just wondered what are you doing out here? I mean, are you out here by yourself?" Samantha said, whilst taking a small step backwards.

"I'm not out here by myself, I've got Samantha, who should have returned from the river an hour ago." The girl said, as she ran off. Samantha immediately followed, as did Brandon, Laura and Elizabeth.

The four of them stopped when they saw the girl hugging another girl. This other girl was much taller, and had her brown hair in a style. She looked in the direction of the four, and waved at them.

"Hey, welcome. This is our territory. Pleased to meet you, I'm Samantha R, and this is Marie." Marie immediately turned around after seeing that the four had followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Marie asked in a nasty tone of voice.

Brandon, Elizabeth and Laura immediately pointed at Samantha D, who looked down a little in embarrassment.

"Marie, no need to be rude. These are our guests. Want a human? I'm sure Marie here can help you find one." Samantha R offered in a polite way.

"No, thank you." Samantha replied quietly.

"Sam, can you just get to the point?" Brandon said, as he now was getting a little impatient that Samantha wasn't telling them why she had followed them.

"We... I was just wondering if you both would like to join our coven? I mean, you both must get bored of staying around here." Samantha said, whilst trying to avoid eye contact with them. Marie simply stared at her, until she heard Samantha R sigh.

"Why not? I'm in." Samantha R said, as she walked over to Elizabeth's side. "You like drawing then?" Samantha R suddenly noticed the drawings on Elizabeth's hands.

"Of course, drawing is my life, along with music." Elizabeth said happily, as Samantha R smiled in response.

"But why, Sam? I mean, what's wrong with this place?" Marie asked.

"Marie, we've been here for months, and I know that you like this place and all, but I think that it's time for us to explore more of the world, and who knows what we'll find out there. It'll be like an adventure." Samantha R told Marie, who now suddenly smiled.

"An adventure? Then count me in!" Marie said, as she joined them. Samantha D, Laura, Brandon and Elizabeth all looked in confusion at Marie's sudden change in behaviour.

"She's always like this." Samantha R said, as Marie ran over to her and hugged her. "She may be stubborn at times, but once you get to know her, she's fine."

"Just wondering, is there anything else here other than fields?" Laura suddenly asked, as everyone turned to face her.

"Not for many miles, no." Samantha R confirmed.

"Well, let's get going then." Laura urged, as the group followed her lead.

"Well, what's wrong with an open field?" Marie asked. "Any human who walks into an open field is basically asking for death here. It's the best place for vampires like us to live."

"I'm not saying that open fields aren't fun and all, but it just bores me if I stay in the same place for too long."

"Are we going to have to deal with this all the way to our next destination?" Brandon asked, whilst turning to Samantha R for a response.

"More than likely." Samantha R confirmed, as Brandon, Elizabeth and Samantha D sighed in response.

"Cheer up, guys, we're going on an adventure, aren't we?" Samantha R said, as she tried to enlighten the atmosphere.

The group then continued onwards to their next destination, with Laura and Marie still bickering as they travelled.

The group, after deciding to have a bit of a break from travelling, decided to continue onwards. It had been three days since Brandon, Samantha D, Laura and Elizabeth had met Samantha R and Marie, and within these past few days, the group had come to like Marie, due to her sudden change in her attitude. Occasionally, Laura and Marie would still bicker about the silliest of things, which the rest of the group thought was stupid to argue over.

"He's yellow, yellow, I tell you!" Laura told Marie, as the two walked a little ahead of the others.

"No, he's blue. I swear, he's blue." Marie replied back.

The others behind were sighing in response at the two girls, who were arguing about what colour a kids cartoon character was.

"Christabel, guys!" Elizabeth said loudly after having enough of the argument.

"Sam, tell her that he's blue." Marie said, as she went over to Samantha R.

"Laura, he's blue." Samantha R said casually.

"He's yellow, not blue!" Laura said, now starting to raise her voice a little.

"God, for fuck sake, you're both wrong, he's green. Dipsy is green!" Brandon said, as he showed the rest of the group a picture off the internet.

"Oh..." Marie and Laura said at the same time.

"Liz, do you hear that?" Samantha D said, as she turned to face Elizabeth.

"Hear what?" Elizabeth said, as she and the rest of the group went silent.

"Silence." Samantha said, as both Marie and Laura made a face at her for her comment.

The group continued onwards, and much to the relief of the group, Laura was now deep in conversation with Elizabeth and Samantha R about music in general. Samantha D and Marie had now decided to chase each other around for their own amusement, as Brandon sighed at the people who he supposedly called 'friends'.

Suddenly, the sound of chatting was heard nearby, and as Brandon told all the girls to keep quiet, two people walked into view; the two holding hands as they walked. A small growl escaped Brandon's throat, which caught their attention.

"Shelly? Steve?" Samantha D suddenly asked, before running over to them both.

"Who?" Marie asked, as she looked on in confusion.

Samantha D continued to walk on, as she answered Marie's question. "They were in the newborn army that I told you guys about."

Samantha D immediately hugged Shelly, since the two had not seen each other in what seemed like years.

"Alright, Sam? You been keeping alright?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's cool." Samantha replied.

"We both thought that you had been in the battle." Steve asked. Seeing as before, when she used to be in the army, this was the first time that Steve had even talked to Samantha D. His voice was quite deep for someone his age, and Samantha thought that his voice sounded like it should have belonged to someone a lot older.

"No, I ran off with Fred before the battle." She confirmed, before turning towards her coven. "Guys, these are Shelly and Steve, I know them through the newborn army."

"Alright?" Brandon said, as he lazily waved at Shelly and Steve.

"Nice to meet you!" Laura beamed happily.

"You started your own coven then?" Steve asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, me and Fred were discussing this before, and we both thought it was a good idea." Samantha told them.

"Where is Fred anyway?" Shelly asked, having only just noticed that Fred was nowhere to be seen.

Samantha looked down at the ground, before turning to Elizabeth for backup. "It's a long story, guys." Elizabeth told them.

"Come on, I don't want to wait all day." Laura said. Eager as ever to continue onwards, she started to walk slowly, with the majority of the group following. Samantha D simply stared as the others continued on.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Steve asked her.

"Yeah yeah..." Samantha said before she was interrupted.

"Well, it was nice to catch up, we'll be seeing you." Shelly said, as she and Steve began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Guys, wait." Samantha called after them. The two turned back, as Samantha took a step forward. "Why don't you two join the coven? I mean, it'll be cool to catch up and stuff like that."

Shelly turned to Steve, as if she wanted to know what he thought about the offer. He simply shrugged, but then smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we better catch up. The others are way ahead by now." The three looked on to see that the others were nowhere in sight. The three, as fast as they could, ran to catch up.

"Well, thanks a lot for waiting!" Samantha called after the rest of the members of the coven, who all simply laughed in response, as the group continued onwards, however, little did they know what lied ahead for them.


	7. Casino Panic

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 7 - Casino Panic**

The group now arrived at a local casino. As Brandon looked at the others, he saw that Laura was very tempted to go in and explore. "Hey, no, we're not going in there. Them places are for gambling addicts." Brandon said to her.

"Come on! There's no harm in having a little fun. Besides, we won't be in there all day, right guys?" Without evening waiting for a response, Laura made her way to the entrance, and the majority of the group followed, all except Brandon and Samantha D, who thought that going inside the casino was not a good idea. "That's what they all say." Brandon added to Laura's earlier comment. Samantha smiled in response before the two finally decided to catch up with the others.

When they entered, the sounds of slot machines took over, as everywhere they looked, people were gambling their money left right and centre. Immediately, the group caught sight of two boys who were sat nearby the blackjack area.

"Why can't I win?" One of the boys muttered.

"Because you suck." The other boy muttered.

"Fuck it." The first boy said, before placing more money onto the counter.

Both of these boys had hair which looked out of place compared to the rest of the people in the casino. The first boy had shorter hair than the second boy, and his hair was longer at the back, but shorter at the sides. The second boy had much longer hair, which covered the majority of his face.

The group had now decided to split up and look around. Whilst the others went in groups of two or three and explored around, Elizabeth was on her own, shaking her head in disbelief that the others were thinking of spending their money in a casino rather than other more important things. As she was stood around, quietly humming her favourite song to herself, she felt someone tap on the back of her shoulder. As she turned around, a guy was stood there who she had never met before. He winked at her, before smiling.

"Hey, baby. Fancy going for a drink sometime?" The guy said, as he winked at Elizabeth again.

Elizabeth simply stared at him blankly for a moment before responding. "Really? Does that work for you? Because all i want to do now is to punch you in the cock."

The guy flinched a little at her comment, but this didn't seem to affect what he thought. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that, baby." The guy moved his hand, and placed it on Elizabeth's shoulder. She quickly flinched away from this.

"Fine, if you feel like you can handle me." She smiled, before suddenly turning towards the man, her purly white fangs on show. The guy took a step back in fright, before quickly walking off. As he was not looking at where he was going, he bumped into another man, who was carrying a pint of lager in his hand. The guy's lager went all over his shirt, and he looked at the guy with evil eyes.

"I'm sorry." The man said, before rushing past him, whilst taking one last glance at Elizabeth before he disappeared out of her view.

"Thank fuck for that." Elizabeth muttered quietly to herself.

Elsewhere, at the other end of the casino, Laura was trying her luck on the slot machines, as Marie and Samantha R watched her. The others were mainly walking around and seeing what machine they could go on next. However, all of a sudden, a scream filled the room, and three boys appeared on top of the blackjack counter. The woman behind the counter simply froze, as the three boys pounced on her, which only caused more chaos. The three boys looked up at the crowd of people who had gathered around. Blood dripping from their fangs, the casino was filled with more screams, as the boys now ran through the casino, knocking over many people in the process.

Samantha D, Samantha R, Elizabeth, Marie, Brandon, Laura, Shelly, and Steve had reunited amidst all the chaos, only to see people running for their lives as they tried to make it to the exit.

The two boys who were seen playing blackjack earlier were also stood nearby, looking around curiously.

The three boys watched as the last human managed to escape through the exit to the casino. However, they all turned their attention to the Amikeco coven,who were all stood nearby. The two boys who had been playing blackjack earlier were also stood with them, after having apparently gotten to know Brandon and Laura.

"Hey, guys. Look what the sun dragged in." One of the three boys told his other two coven mates. The three boys stared at the group with curious eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Marie asked.

"Of course you have never heard of us, you lot must be a new coven." One of the three boys said.

"I'm Levi, and this is Callum and Josh." The third guy who was stood at the end pointed at his other two coven mates, who both turned around and gave him a weird look.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to tell them, you idiot." Josh replied, whilst hitting Levi hard on the arm.

"I don't like these dudes." Elizabeth whispered, as she leaned in closer to Samantha D and Laura.

"Hey, we heard that, you slag!" Callum yelled, as everyone suddenly turned to him due to his increase in volume.

"Who the hell are you calling a slag?" Elizabeth yelled back in an angry tone of voice.

"You, of course." Josh answered, even though Elizabeth's question was a rhetorical question. "Now, get out of our territory!"

None of the Amikeco coven made a move what so ever, and because of this, the three boys took a step forward as if to warn them off.

"Your territory? You don't own the place." The second boy, who the group now learned was named Liam said to them, as he took a step forward.

"We do now that we scared away all of the innocent humans." Josh replied, as he turned towards his two coven mates. All three then smiled at their accomplishment.

"Why scare humans away? They haven't done anything." Laura said, whilst taking a step forward and standing next to Liam. The three boys looked at her in confusion as to why a vampire would say something like that.

"Oh... why hello pretty lady." Josh said, as he stared to eye up Laura. Laura made a disgusted face and took a step back.

"Ew." Was all that Laura had to say to Josh's comment after a short moment of silence.

The other boy, who the group learned was called Patrick, sighed to himself quietly. "This is getting us nowhere." He muttered out loud. The fact that he, along with the rest of the Amikeco coven, were just stood around, seemed like a waste of time to him.

"Why are you two joining their loser coven?" Josh asked, as he now turned his attention to Patrick and Liam. "You two could be more popular with us."

"If they don't want too, they don't have too." Brandon said before either Liam or Patrick could respond.

"Yeah, what you going to do if they don't?" Marie asked, as her fists balled up at her side.

"This!" Josh shouted, as he, Levi and Callum suddenly rushed forward, and knocked both Patrick and Liam onto the floor.

"Is that the best you got, faggot?!" Liam shouted, as he now concentrated at a switch at the other end of the room. Using his special ability, he managed to flick the switch upwards, which caused the huge chandelier on the roof to fall on top of the three boys.

Liam smiled at his accomplishment, as Patrick hive-fived him. "Tatty bye bye!" Laura said, as she laughed out loud.

Elizabeth simply turned to Liam, unimpressed at his ability to be able to control various switches. "It's called switching things on and off, you dickhead." She said nastily. Liam simply ignored her comment, however, Marie wandered over to the two, as she turned to face Elizabeth.

"Oh, by the way, that's being what's called a bitch, you know. At least his ability is useful." Marie said, as she tried to back up one of the newest members in the coven. Elizabeth simply glared back at her, before turning away.

Seeing that there was nothing else to do, the group now made their way outside the casino, whilst leaving the three boys struggling to get out from underneath the chandelier.

As Samantha D was too busy talking to Laura, she did not notice who she was about to bump into.


	8. Rescuing Bree

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 8 - Rescuing Bree**

_Thud!_

Samantha, not looking where she was going, accidentially bumped into someone on the street as she left the casino.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault, i wasn't looking where i was..." She looked up apologetically at the person she had bumped into, only to see that it was a familiar face. "Diego?" She said, in a shocked but excited tone of voice.

Diego simply smiled in response, as the rest of the Amikeco coven came up behind Samantha, wondering what they had missed.

"Who's this dude?" Marie said, as she turned to Brandon for an answer.

"No idea." Brandon replied, whilst shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Diego, but how? I heard from Kevin and Raoul that you..." Samantha started to explain before Diego cut her off.

"Yeah, i heard what them lying bastards were spreading around. All that happened was that i needed a little space from everything that was going on, and when i returned, there was no-one there. The hideout looked like it had been deserted for days." Diego explained to the group.

Samantha immediately ran forward and hugged him, as Diego looked at the rest of the coven. "Well, I've seen that you're been busy then."

Samantha turned around, and walked over to the others, before turning back to Diego. "Guys, this is Diego, he is a good friend of mine from the army."

The rest of the Amikeco coven simply smiled or waved at him, but otherwise they weren't too bothered about his arrival. Most of them were having their own little chit-chat with one another.

"So, what brings you here anyway?" Samantha asked Diego.

"Actually, i was looking for help. I've got news about Bree." Diego explained.

"Bree? But she went to fight, nobody survived, did they?" Samantha said, now more curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Bree did. The Volturi have her captive at Volterra, where they live. That's why i came to get help. we need to rescue her."

Patrick and Liam, who had overheard the conversation, immediately stepped forward to address Diego and Samantha.

"Whoa, let me get this straight. You're thinking of going to the Volturi to rescue one of your friends?" Liam asked, as all the group now went silent, as they listened in on the conversation.

"Yeah, it's no big deal, if we're polite to them." Diego said to him.

"Polite to the Volturi? The only thing that will happen is that they'll fight. You can't expect them to release one of their captives just like that, can you?" Patrick replied.

"Patrick's right, guys." Liam said, as he now addressed the rest of the group as well as Samantha and Diego. "We shouldn't even consider fighting the Volturi. They'll kill us all in seconds."

"You guys seriously have a death wish if you're planning on going to Volterra." Patrick said, as he backed up Liam's point.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Samantha asked them.

However, before either Liam or Patrick could respond, Laura and Marie quickly joined in with the conversation. "Who are the Volturi?" Laura asked, curious as ever.

"Yeah, they don't sound so tough." Marie told them.

Both Patrick and Liam looked at the two girls with shock etched upon their faces. "Tough? They are more than tough, and nobody even dares mess with them." Liam said, as he stepped forward towards them.

"They have defensible weapons." Patrick began to explain to the rest of the group. "Jane, for example. She can torture a person without even touching them." Samantha and Elizabeth both cringed at this statement, as the rest of the group listened intently. "Her twin brother, Alec, has the ability to cut off all the senses of however many people he likes. They both can take down an opponent, regardless of size or strength. The other members also have powerful abilities , and they are all stronger than any of us put together."

After Patrick had finished explaining this to the group, everyone's eyes turned to Samantha D, who was still stood at the side of Diego.

"You're not going to go through with this, are you?" Shelly asked her.

"We have to." Samantha told her, as well as the others.

"We? There's no we. If you're still crazy enough to go through with this, then count me and Liam out." Patrick stated, as Liam nodded in agreement to Patrick's comment.

"Look, we can't just leave Bree there. Maybe if we try to convince them..." Samantha D said to them both, in hope of changing their minds. However, before she could even finish her sentence, Liam held up his hand, causing her to stop what she was saying.

"Convince the Volturi?" Liam said, whilst trying to hold in a laugh at the silly statement. "That won't work, they won't listen." He assured her.

"Well, we have to do something." Samantha explained, as she started to raise her voice a little without even noticing that she had. "I'm not leaving Bree there to be killed. We have to try, at the very least." She now turned towards the rest of the group. "It's up to you guys what you do, but me and Diego are going either way."

After a few seconds of silence, Marie walked over and stood at the other side of Diego. "Count me in." She stated, as she looked at Samantha R to join her.

Without evening saying a word, Samantha R followed Marie. Elizabeth, Brandon, Laura, Shelly and Steve also did the same, as Patrick and Liam looked at them all as if they'd lost the plot.

Marie turned to Patrick and Liam, and saw that they weren't going to join them. "Come on, guys! Don't be such wimps." Marie told them.

"Wimps? We're not the ones who want to get killed." Liam stated.

"Look, it won't come to a fight." Diego explained.

"Yeah, he's right. As long as we explain and we're polite to them, I'm sure everything will be fine." Brandon said, as she tried to reassure Liam and Patrick.

However, the two boys were still not convinced by this. Marie, who really wanted Patrick and Liam to join them, started up a chant in order for the two boys to join. All of them joined in with the chant, until Patrick and Liam could not take it anymore.

"Shut the fuck up, the lot of you!" Patrick shouted at them.

The group went silent, as Liam sighed quietly to himself. "Fine, we'll go. But on one condition."

"Which is?" Samantha asked them both.

"If it does turn into a fight, myself and Liam don't take part." Patrick said.

Samantha hesitated a little while. In her mind, she would have preferred to have them both fight if it came to it. However, she would clearly see that if she refused this condition, Patrick and Liam would not go along with them at all.

"Fine, it's a deal." Samantha said, as she sighed.

"Alright, now that's sorted, can we get going now?" Marie asked, after getting a little impatient.

"Diego, lead the way." Samantha instructed, as Diego nodded in response.

The Amikeco coven, now joined by Diego, all headed towards Volterra, the home of the Volturi. Little did they know, however, what would be waiting for them when they arrived.


	9. The First Confrontation

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 9 - The First Confrontation Against the Volturi**

In Volterra, Italy, there lived the most powerful coven and rulers amongst all vampires; The Volturi, who were hated by many vampires and were liked by very little. Inside the rather large clocktower building, Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, was sat at a desk, a book in his hand. As he read the book, he occassionally took his eyes from it to write down notes in a small notebook which was placed in front of him. Aro, his long black hair which was almost as black as night, and which ran all the way down his back, was sat next to two others, Marcus and Caius, who were the other two leaders, alongside him.

Out of the three leaders, Caius was the most ruthless, and liked the thought of a challenge. A challenge was one thing that he never backed down upon. Marcus was the most calm out of the three. Most of the time, he would be silent, seemingly staring off into space. He wasn't much of a talker, compared to Caius, who loved to always get his views and opinions across to others. As Aro and Marcus were both sat down quietly, minding their own business, Caius stood up and started to pace up and down the huge room, which, in appearance, looked very similar to a huge ball room.

"Caius, sit down." Marcus said calmly, as he ran a hand through his black-grey hair.

Caius immediately turned around, his shoulder length blond hair almost covering his face as he did so. "How you two can just sit there reading is beyond me. We should be out there, restoring order in the world."

"The time will come, Caius. All we can do now is wait." Aro said without evening looking up from his book.

Just then, the door to the room swung open, which made a loud bang on impact. Through the door entered both Jane and Alec, who were otherwise known as the Witch-Twins to people who hated the Volturi. Behind them was Heidi otherwise known as the Volturi 'fisher'. She was called this because she was the one in charge of finding humans for herself and the rest of the Volturi guard to feed on. As Heidi entered the room and closed the door behind her, her mahogany-coloured hair blew behind her in the gentle breeze that was coming from the fan that was above her on the ceiling of the room.

Immediately, Caius was the first to turn around to see what was happening. Marcus glanced up also, however, Aro still did not look up from the book that he was reading.

"I have to report a crime." Heidi said in a sturn voice, as she addressed Aro. Both Jane and Alec stood near the door, watching and listening to everything that was going on.

Aro finally looked up from his book, and sighed loudly to himself. He closed the book hard, before placing it on top of a pile of books which were at the other side of the table.

"Go on." Aro said, whilst motioning with his hands for Heidi to continue.

"Outsiders have witnessed a coven, who are now travelling here to Volterra. Their true intentions for coming here are still unknown, but outsiders believe that it has something to do with the captive." Heidi said to the three leaders.

"Oh my." Aro said quietly.

"How dare a coven come here uninvited!" Caius bellowed.

"Peace, Caius." Aro ordered.

"What should we do about this coven then, Aro?" Marcus, who was the oldest out of the three, said, as he turned to Aro for a response.

However, before Aro even had the chance to respond, Caius stepped forward. "We should fight. A coven is coming here to challenge us, we should fight back." He said, as he turned to Heidi.

"Do you really think a fight is necessary?" Aro asked Caius.

"Of course. Aro, nobody knows what this coven is capable of, they must be destroyed before they reach Volterra." Caius said, as he tried to think of reasons which might convince Aro.

After a few short seconds of silence, Aro simply nodded in agreement to Caius's idea. "Heidi, you go tell the guards that I want everyone assembled. Jane, Alec, I want you two to collect the captive, and bring her here."

All three, without another word, left the room. "Finally, some excitement." Caius breathed, as a cruel smile appeared on his face.

Elsewhere, a few miles from the border of Volterra, the Amikeco coven were journeying onwards, in hope that they might save Bree from the Volturi. They had been travelling to Volterra for a few days now, and most of the group were now losing their patience and were now starting to get bored.

"Are we there yet?" Marie asked Diego.

"Almost." Diego said, as he continued to stare straight ahead.

"He's said that five times now." Brandon pointed out.

"I think he's lost." Liam muttered quietly. However, Diego overhead him.

"I'm not lost. I know where I'm going. We should be able to see Volterra soon." Diego said, as he tried to reassure the group.

As the journey to Volterra continued, everyone was involved in their own discussions and conversations. Elizabeth and Diego were talking about their taste in music, and both saw that they had a lot in common. Laura, Marie, Brandon and Samantha R were all in a deep discussion about the Volturi, and each gave their own opinions on what they thought about them. Shelly and Steve were walking together in silence, hand in hand, as they both followed Diego and Samantha D. Liam and Patrick were at the back of the group, both still a little uneasy about what they were doing.

"Pat, why did we agree to this?" Liam asked, as he turned to face his friend.

"Look, remember the plan, if it turns to a fight, we're out of here." Patrick said, as Liam simply nodded.

"We have arrived." Diego said, as he came to a stop in the middle of an open field whith was covered in a white blanket of snow.

"Finally." Marie huffed impatiently.

The group all looked into the distance, and just through the trees, the group could see the Volturi's hideout. From the outside, it looked like a very romanised city. As the group waited upon Diego to give the next cause of action, little did the Amikeco coven know that the Volturi were nearby. The group instantly saw them making their way through the trees, their black cloaks swaying in the light breeze. Samantha D and Elizabeth both looked on, now very nervous. Both of the girls remembered the image very clearly in their minds that the both of them wanted to forget. Samantha cringed a little as she remembered that frightful night when Fred was killed. If Samantha had known back then that they were the Volturi, she would have never agreed to this. However, it was too late for anyone to back out now, as the Volturi started to assemble at the other end of the snow covered field.

Aro, Marcus and Caius, being the three leaders, were in clear view at the very front. Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard, was hot on their heals. Next to them were the Volturi's most powerful weapons; Jane and Alec. Although neither of them were fighters, the two processed skills which Aro found to be most useful. Jane had the power to torture anyone that she wanted, simply by staring at them intently. The pain inflicted on her victims felt like a thousand knifes cutting through the body. Alec had the ability to rid the senses of his victims; taste, smell, sight, hearing, touch and feel. His victim's senses would disappear, as the two would then kill their victims without evening having a raise a finger. Stood next to Alec and Jane were Felix and Demetri. Felix was considered the strongest in the Volturi, based on physical strength. Demetri was the Volturi's 'tracker'. He could track down anyone that the Volturi wished to punish. As the Volturi now finished assembling, Samantha could clearly see that Caius had hold of Bree.

"The leader of the coven, step forward and approach." Aro ordered.

The members of the Amikeco coven stood uneasily for a few short moments, until Samantha D decided to step forward herself. Brandon, not wanting her to get hurt, stepped forward also and tugged on her sleeve, as he tried to pull her back.

As she watched intently from the other side of the field, Jane focused on Brandon.

"Pain." She muttered quietly to herself, and almost immediately Brandon fell to the floor in agony. Samantha D stopped and turned around to see him, almost crying due to the unbearable pain. Samantha R closed her eyes and focused. An almost invisible shield suddenly appeared around the Amikeco coven, as Brandon slowly got to his feet. Samantha D took one last glance at her coven, before walking outside the boundaries of the shield and across the snow-covered field towards Aro.

"Aro, I recognise her face. She, along with a few others in her coven were created by Victoria, the woman who created the newborn army in Seattle. In my own opinion, I think they must be destroyed. They are a danger, not only to us, but to our kind." Jane said, before bowing her head in politeness at Aro.

"Aro, I assure you that is not the case." Samantha D said, just before she stopped a few metres from him. The Volturi simply stared intently at her, as she continued. "Myself and my coven are willing to live in peace."

The Volturi guards waited for Aro to give a response. As Samantha waited also, her eyes flickered to Alec, who was stood next to Demetri. Alec simply gave her a look of disgust before turning his attention back to Aro.

Aro held out his hand, and motioned for Samantha to move closer. As she did, Aro took her hand, and began to read her mind. This was his ability; the power to use, what he called, 'tactile telepathy'. It enabled him not only to read the minds of others, but to also see the thoughts, feelings and memories of a person. After a minute of silence, he sighed and smiled at Samantha, before turning around to face his guards.

"Friends, we all know that maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. We all search far and wide for people who we think will be very useful in the Volturi guard. From what I've just seen, this newborn has a very skillful ability." Aro explained.

Samantha looked on at Aro in confusion. "Special ability?" She muttered to herself.

Aro however, turned back around to face her. "My dear, you didn't know? You see, you have the ability to steal another's ability, rendering the person useless."

A few gasps of surprise were heard from the Volturi guards behind Aro, all surprised and shocked by this information. "But, how?" Samantha asked him.

"You see, only certain vampires are born with special abilities, and i think that you would make a great edition to the guard. Won't you consider joining us?"

All went silent by this sudden change of heart from Aro. Caius was shaking his heads in disbelief at what Aro had just asked, and Marcus, as usual, seemed not too bothered about what was happening, as he stared off into the distance. The majority of the guard were also in disagreement by Aro's question, and even Alec and Jane were against this idea.

Samantha looked back at her coven members, all of them looking on worriedly at her. Samantha closed her eyes for a few seconds before turning back to Aro. "I will never join you!" Samantha shouted at him, and before she knew it, she quickly spun around, whilst kicking Aro in the face, sending him flying through the air. The Volturi guards, as well as the rest of the Amikeco coven, stood shell-shocked at this.

Aro managed to recover whilst in mid-air, and he landed back onto the ground at the back of the Volturi guards, before he growled angrily at her. Two Volturi guards ran forward, and Samantha tried to run. However, they easily caught up to her within two seconds. The Amikeco coven, seeing that their leader was in danger, edged forward a little, ready to fight and ready to save their leader. Caius, Jane, Alec, along with most of the Volturi guards also, edged forward too, in a way to warn them off.

"Take them away." Aro ordered the two Volturi guards, and Caius, who still had Bree as his captive. Samantha and Bree both struggled, but the two were unable to fight against the guard's strength.

Unable to take this any longer, Diego stepped to the front of the coven. "Let them go!" He screamed, before running at full speed towards them. Another two of the Volturi guards tried to stop him, but he simply knocked them both out of his way, before jumping high into the air. Aro also jumped into the air, and the two collided. The Amikeco coven and the Volturi guard watched, as Aro landed back onto the ground. A second later, a body fell onto the ground nearby. All eyes turned to what Aro was holding. Elizabeth screamed in horror after seeing that Aro had beheaded Diego. Laura and Marie were also shocked by this. The coven looked on in horror, as an evil smile appeared on Aro's face.

Giving Bree to the nearest guard to him, Caius walked over to Felix, who was holding a fire-lit torch in his hands. Taking the torch, he pointed it towards Diego's lifeless body.

"No!" Samantha and Bree screamed at the same time, before the body was torched right in front of them.

Seeing that they were no match against the Volturi, Patrick and Liam quickly fled the scene. The rest of the coven also did the same, despite them not wanting to leave their coven leader behind. Samantha and Bree simply looked on, as the Volturi guards returned to Volterra with their two captives in hand.


	10. The Volturi's Hideout

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 10 - The Volturi's Hideout**

The Volturi finally arrived back at the huge romanised building, where Aro, Marcus and Caius led the way into the main hall room. Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane also followed, as the three leaders began to discuss what their next plan of action was going to be.

"What do we do with our two captives?" Marcus asked, as he looked at Aro and Caius for an answer.

"Isn't is obvious? We kill them." Caius said, with no emotion what-so-ever in his tone of voice.

At the back of the room stood Alec and Jane, both silent as they watched the three leaders have their discussion. Demetri and Felix were stood near the door, both holding Bree and Samantha D hostage until their fate was decided.

Time seemed to stand still for Bree and Samantha, who were both getting more nervous by the minute, unsure about what their fate was going to be. Both of the girls hoped that they would be allowed to leave, but in their minds, they knew that probably wouldn't happen.

Samantha turned her head to face Jane and Alec, the two now muttering to each other about the day's events. Jane however, caught sight of Samantha looking at the two of them, and Samantha quickly looked away. Alec, who had his back to Bree and Samantha turned to face the two girls, just as Aro, Marcus and Caius stood up and addressed the people in the room.

"We have come to a decision." Aro confirmed. Both Bree and Samantha looked on nervously at the three leaders.

The two girls could tell what the answer was straight away, from the evil smirk on Caius's face. Bree shuddered a little, as Samantha D tried to escape. However, Felix dragged her back with little strength.

"Aro, might I say something?" Alec said, as he took a step forward.

"You may." Aro said.

Alec bowed his head in politeness, before continuing. "Don't you think that it might be a better idea to keep them both alive? I mean, they could both come in handy for information about the rest of them."

"Yes, but brother, we have Demetri to track the others down." Jane confirmed.

Demetri smiled a little after being mentioned by Jane, however, Aro held up his hand, and the room was once again silent. "Jane, your brother has a point. That was one way we didn't think of to deal with the current situation."

Jane simply stared straight ahead. Samantha thought that Jane seemed to be annoyed over something, but she couldn't be sure. "What should we do with them, Aro?" Demetri asked, as all eyes turned to Aro once more.

Before Aro spoke, both Samantha and Bree looked at Caius, who was glaring at them both in frustration. It was clear to them that Caius wasn't a huge fan of the current change in decision.

"I may need time to think about the matter. For now, place them both in the dungeons." Aro ordered. Both Felix and Demetri bowed their heads in politeness before leaving the room, with the two girls still held captive. On the way, neither Felix nor Demetri spoke, as they lead the two girls down a very long corridor. On the way, the four of them passed Heidi who was leading a group of tourists through the building. Demetri and Felix simply smiled at her as they walked by.

At last, the four reached the staircase leading down to the dungeons, and as Samantha and Bree led the way down the stairs, Felix pushed them both from behind, almost causing the two girls to lose their balance. However, they managed to keep upright, as the two walked into the cold and dark prison cell. Demetri and Felix closed the cell and locked the gate, as the two made their way back upstairs.

No matter what happened to herself, all Samantha now thought about was her other coven members, and their safety. Little did she knew however, that soon, everything was about to change.


	11. Getting to Know the Enemy

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 11 - Getting to Know the Enemy**

As night broke in Volterra, Italy, Samantha and Bree were still being held captive in the cold damp prison cells. They had not heard a word about what Aro, Marcus, or Caius were planning to do next, which, in a way was a good thing, as both Samantha and Bree shuddered at the thought of what they might have been planning.

"I know that i might be sounding a little selfish, but why did you come back for me?" Bree asked after a long period of silence.

"I wasn't about to leave you here, was I?" Samantha said, as Bree smiled in response.

As the two then continued to sit in silence, the soft sound of footsteps gradually grew louder, as suddenly the cell door swung open. Samantha and Bree shuddered and moved to the back of the cell in fear.

A shadow walked over to them, and the figure turned out to be Alec. The two girls looked at him, both in confusion and fear. However, the fear was obviously shown on both of the girl's faces, as Alec held up his hands in defence.

"What do you want?" Bree asked in a nasty tone of voice.

"I just needed to talk to you both." Alec replied in a calm tone.

Samantha and Bree both looked at each other in confusion, before turning back to face him. "Shouldn't you be with your sister?" Bree asked him.

"I decided to have a little time on my own." Alec replied. Bree and Samantha still looked at each other in confusion.

"And so you decided to spend time with us instead?" Samantha asked.

"Look," He started. His voice was much calmer than either of the girls anticipated. He took a small step towards the two girls, who both backed away slightly once again. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt either of you. That was a brave thing you did, Sam. What you did to Aro..."

"But I didn't mean to, I-" Samantha started, before she was interrupted.

"I get it. You were shocked and angry. Myself and the rest of the Volturi guards didn't expect him to ask you what he did. And I think that it's wrong that they are keeping you away from the rest of your coven."

"What are you saying?" Samantha asked, now with curious eyes as she finally looked up to see his face. Alec ran a hand through his soft brown hair, before returning eye contact with the two girls. "I'm gunna help you get out of here." He told them.

Both girls once again were confused by what he had meant. Was Alec being truthful about helping them escape or was this a trap set up by Aro, Caius and Marcus? Either way, Bree and Samantha didn't believe him.

Bree moved to Samantha's side and whispered, "We can't trust him." However, Samantha ignored Bree's statement, as she looked Alec in the eyes once again.

"You promise that this isn't a set up. I mean, why would you betray your family? Your sister?" Samantha asked him. Alec shifted uneasily at the questions she was asking him. "I swear this isn't a set up, and as for betraying them, I myself wouldn't call it betraying, it's too harsh of a word. I just feel that this is something I have to do." Alec paused for a moment, as if he waited for the girls to respond. However, when neither of them did, he continued on. "I'm going to go back upstairs, and ask. Maybe I can reason with them." With that, he turned his back on them, as he left the cell. Of course he locked the cell door behind him. Samantha's heart sank as Alec disappeared from view. This was a feeling that she had never felt before, at least whilst she had been a vampire. She couldn't remember clearly whether she had felt this way before as a human, but she knew clearly in her mind that she felt something for him.

Samantha stood up and walked over to the door. Bree watched with curious eyes as Samantha stood still for a long period of time. All she and Bree could do now was wait and see what was going to happen.

Back upstairs, and as Alec finally reached the top of the stairs, he sighed quietly to himself, before walking towards the big ball-like room. In his mind, he knew that he would probably get in trouble for what he was doing, but he didn't care in the slightest. He was always second best compared to his sister, and he was sick of it. This was something he knew he had to do. After letting out another sigh, he opened the door to the ball-like room, where his sister Jane, along with Marcus, Caius and Aro were waiting.

Without speaking, Alec went over and took a seat next to his sister. "Nice of you to join us." Aro said to him sarcastically. Alec ignored Aro's comment, before turning to face Jane. "Sister, i have an idea. The two captives downstairs. Why don't we just release them?" Jane sat and looked at his brother with suspicious eyes, as Caius stood up, anger and rage expressed on his face.

"Are you crazy? We can't let them go! I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance." Caius bellowed, his voice echoing through the silent room.

Marcus simply sighed to himself quietly for Caius's uncanny behaviour. Aro and Jane both stood up at the same time. "Why would we release them?" Aro asked Alec, who stood a step backwards towards the door. "If we let them go, they could return to their coven and become stronger. Is that what you want?" Aro asked.

Alec wasn't sure whether to take the question as a rhetorical one or not. "They wouldn't do that, besides-" However, he was cut off mid-sentence by a sudden sharp pain in his side which quickly started to spread to the rest of his body. He collapsed onto the floor with the pain, and as he looked up to face his sister, she was staring intently at him with her wide eyes. She was completely focused, and Alec knew that he could not stand the pain for too much longer.

"Jane..." Aro muttered, as he looked at Alec on the floor. To Alec's relief, Jane stopped and looked at Aro. Jane simply turned her attention back to her brother, before suddenly walking towards him.

"Don't come up with ideas like that again." As Alec got to his feet, Jane shoved him slightly, as she walked towards the door and left, the door slamming shut behind her. The room fell silent once more, as Aro, Marcus and Caius simply stared at Alec. He however, didn't notice this, as he continued to stare at the door in which he sister had left. Alec had never felt so betrayed in all his life by what his own sister had done to him just now. Thinking about earlier, he now knew that he was sure that he was doing the right thing.


	12. Alec's Story

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 12 - Alec's Story**

Later that same day, news had spread throughout the building about Jane and Alec's little confrontation. As Alec wandered through the building, many Volturi guards glanced at him as he walked past them. Ignoring the glances and side remarks that people made, Alec made his way back down towards the dungeons. On his way down there, he thought to himself that he should have known that his previous idea wouldn't have worked in the first place.

In the cell, Bree was in a deep daydream, as Samantha was throwing a small rock towards the cell wall. As soon as she heard footsteps however, she immediately stood up and looked towards the gate, in which Alec entered. Her heart fluttered a little upon seeing him, and as he came towards her, she tried to keep her excitement inside herself, as to not embarrass herself.

Bree, who was still sat down, noticed that something was going on. However, she kept her mouth shut, as Alec addressed them both.

"Well, that didn't go well." He muttered.

Samantha took a hesitant step forwards towards him. "Why? What happened?" She asked him.

"My sister, that's what happened." As Alec said this, he cringed at the pain he had felt not too long ago.

Samantha immediately remembered what Patrick and Liam had told her and the rest of her coven back outside the casino (which felt like ages ago now). Samantha remembered when they were talking about Jane's ability to torture anyone she wanted, and immediately she understood now why Alec was cringing.

Now angry that Alec had been hurt, Samantha immediately walked past him towards the open cell door. However, Alec quickly moved and blocked her way, knowing too well what her intentions were. "No, you can't. She'll do exactly the same to you as she did to me, and trust me, it's not something you want to experience."

"But living with her, you must have experienced it before." Bree asked.

"Of course, I've experienced her torturing other people, but never has she done it to me." Alec shifted uneasily yet again as he said this.

Both Bree and Samantha were silent, as they both waited for him to continue. "She has always had her ability. She even showed signs of it when she was human."

"Really?" Samantha and Bree said at the same time. Even they thought that it was impossible to show any signs of abilities in their human states. Alec then went on to tell them exactly what had happened, just days before he and his sister were turned immortal forever.

_Alec and Jane were young children who were both born to an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. Alec was the youngest out of the two, as he had been born a few minutes after his sister. They lived in a small town not too far from the ocean. The two spent a lot of time together, always laughing and joking around. However, little did the villagers know that both Jane and Alec were different from every other child in the town. The two showed special psychic abilities, which even the two thought were weird. However, they both used these abilities for their own needs. The two twins were able to make bad things happen to people who were mean to them or their family, and good things to people who were nice to them. _

_Although Jane and Alec were soon in their teenage years, the two couldn't keep their child-like thoughts to themselves. At the age of 16, the two still chased each other around the village. Even though they got weird glances because of this, the two didn't have a care in the world. The village people began to soon notice that something was odd about the two of them, and one day, the townspeople set about the village, trying to find the two of them. Jane and Alec were both inside an empty garden shed, talking about the days events. However, they were interrupted when the townspeople burst in, and accused the two as witches, believing that the two were hiding out to practise the magic they knew. _

_The townspeople both brought the two twins outside, and as the sun began to set on the town, Jane and Alec realised that the townspeople were about to burn them at the stack, something that they did to anyone who they thought to be witches. Seeing Alec as the biggest threat out of the two, he was sentenced first before his twin. Alec closed his eyes, expecting the pain, as his sister, Jane, was screaming out, trying to get the people to stop it. The two thought thay all was lost, until the two of them saw them from amongst the trees surrounding the village. People with long black cloaks walked into the village and interrupted the ceremony. As Alec opened his eyes, the first person he saw was Aro, who immedately raised his hand above his head. The people at either side of him suddenly stepped forward and showed their fangs to the townspeople, scaring them all away. Jane and Alec reunited, as Aro came towards them, a smile etched upon his face. _

_"No need to be frightened anymore." Aro said, before he calmly walked over to the two of them, and dug his sharp vampire fangs into both of their necks. _

"I can't really remember that first night after Aro had changed me. Neither can Jane. But we both came to accept Aro, and even now, i see him as more of a fatherly figure than my real father. I'm sure Jane feels the same way about him. When asked, Aro had told us that he had expressed interest in us since our early childhood, and that night, he thought it was time. He told us that he knew about our abilities, and since then, myself and Jane have come in handy during battles. That's probably why me and Jane are feared the most, because of our abilities." As Alec continued, Samantha and Bree were so intrigued by his story, that the two couldn't even think about what he and Jane must have been through when they were children. Samantha knew now that she couldn't hate Alec even if she tried, but Jane, Samantha knew there was something about her. But the story she had just heard even made her feel a little sympathetic towards Jane also.

"But it's clear that Jane cares for you." Bree said after Alec had finished telling his story. "Why would you want to leave her, as well as Aro. You said so yourself that you see him as a fatherly figure."

"Over the past few years, Jane has changed. She isn't the person that I remember. Me and Jane had been together since early childhood, and now i think that it's time for us to be on our own." Suddenly, Alec got to his feet, as he heard footsteps above them. He helped Samantha and Bree onto their feet, before going towards the gate, and waiting for them to catch up.

"We need to go. If we leave any later, they'll see us." Alec then walked to the flight of steps and stopped once again for the two girls to catch up. Along with Alec and Bree, Samantha followed. In her mind, she was happy that maybe later that same day, she would be able to see her coven once again... but little did they know who was right around the corner waiting for them.


	13. A Fight Between Family Members

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 13 - A Fight Between Family Members**

Alec, Samantha and Bree emerged from the dungeons, and as Alec led the way. he suddenly stopped, and looked around the side of the wall to make sure that nobody else was around. Since the coast was clear, Alec continued onwards, whilst motioning for Samantha and Bree to keep up.

"Yo, Alec!" A voice suddenly shouted. The three turned around to see Demetri and Felix walking towards them. Samantha and Bree saw the two men walking towards them, and immedaitely the two decided to take cover behind Alec. Alec stood completely still as they both approached. Demetri was rather small and thin compared to Felix, who was mainly muscle. Samantha and Bree shuddered suddenly as they saw Felix's facial expression change.

"Didn't Aro tell you that you weren't allowed to let the captives free?" Felix asked in a quiet aggressive voice after he had seen that the two girls were free.

Before Alec had the chance to respond however, Demetri turned towards Felix. "There is bound to be some logical explanation for this, right Alec?" Both Demetri and Felix turned to face Alec, who was glaring back at Felix.

Felix shoved Demetri in the side, much harder than he had intended. "There is a logical explanation. The explanation is that he is a traitor. He has disobeyed Aro." Felix said, as he now started to raise his voice.

Demetri turned to face Felix yet again, the two bickering about the current situation. Felix was convinced that Alec had betrayed them, however, Demetri seemed to be sticking up for Alec, despite what Felix thought of him. Whilst the two were distracted, Alec turned his head to face Bree and Samantha, who were not far behind him. He motioned with his hand for them to continue on without him.

Samantha stubbornly refused, but Alec insisted. Bree decided to drag her out by pulling her by her sleeve. As the two girls disappeared out of the main entrance, Alec turned his attention back to Demetri and Felix.

"Guys, I'm sorry but this is something that I have to do." Alec told them. Felix's hands were clenched into fists, and as Alec noticed this, Felix's facial expression turned to anger.

"But you are betraying us? The most powerful coven in the vampire world. How you could leave us for that pathetic coven who have no characteristics what-so-ever?!" Felix said. Alec could tell that he was getting more angrier by the second.

"They're not pathetic, they're alright if only you'd give them a chance." Alec yelled back.

A low growl escaped from Felix's throat, and Demetri, who didn't want a fight to commence, put his hand in front of Felix. "No, fighting isn't going to solve anything." Demetri told him.

Ignoring Demetri, Felix simply moved Demetri's hand out of the way, before charging at Alec at full speed. Not expecting that to happen, Alec was taken a little bit by surprise, as the two now fought. Demetri simply watched, as the two, who now just looked like two blurs fighting around the room, continued to fight.

Alec, not really much of a fighter and who had never been trained due to not needing to know how to defend himself, knew that he couldn't keep up the fight for too much longer. As Felix was caught off guard, Alec kicked him away, sending him flying across to the other end of the room. He landed on top of a table, where small red vases were placed neatly. Of course, all of the vases fell of the table and smashed into several pieces on the floor. He quickly recovered however, as he charged towards Alec again. Instead of feeling like a spare one at a wedding, Demetri decided to make himself useful and try to stop the fight.

Now getting a little worried because Felix, who was known for his physical strength, was more angrier than ever towards him, Alec held out his hands in surprise, and just as Felix and Demetri were in closing distance, black smoke emerged from Alec's hands which then circled around the two. Alec now stood up, as he looked at the two, who were now completely useless due to Alec's ability ridding them of all their senses. Heading towards the exit, he took one last glance at them both, before running off to catch up with Bree and Samantha.

Minutes later, Jane came onto the scene to see both Demetri and Felix lying on the floor, recovering from having their senses temporarily removed. "I worry about you two sometimes." Jane muttered, as Felix and Demetri quickly got onto their feet.

"It's not what it looks like." Demetri said, as he held up his hands in defence.

"It's that brother of yours. He's gone too far this time." Felix said. Still, a hint of anger was there in his tone of voice.

"Why? What's he done now?" Jane asked, now curious.

"He freed the captives, going against Aro's wishes." Demetri confirmed.

"He's going to pay for what he's done." Felix muttered angrily to himself, as he balled his hand into a fist.

"It's time." Demetri said, whilst turning to Jane.

"Yes, it is." Jane said, as she nodded at the two before giving an evil glare at the door in which Alec had escaped. She then turned her back on Felix and Demetri, as she headed back towards the ball-room, eager to tell Aro about what had happened. Felix and Demetri thought of nothing better than to follow her.

Outside, waiting a few miles from the Volturi's hideout, Samantha and Bree were waiting anxiously for Alec to return. The two thought that he seemed to be taking his time, and Samantha now started to worry. What if he had been hurt? She knew that if Alec had fought against Felix, he probably wouldn't stand a chance.

"Right, that does it. I'm going back for him." Samantha said, as she began to make her way back towards the Volturi's hideout. Bree however, grabbed hold of her sleeve to stop her in her tracks.

"He'll be fine." Bree reassured her.

"But what if he isn't? You saw how angry Felix looked." Samantha said, as she looked onwards towards the trees, in hope that he would appear on cue.

Unknown to them, Alec had taken a different route, and he was hiding behind the trees. Deciding that now was the best time to make his grand entrance, he leaped out and pounced on the two girls, who were taken by surprise by his actions.

As Samantha turned around to see that he was fine, she pounced on him also, sending the two of them flying backwards. Playfully, she pinned him to the ground.

"Didn't have enough confidence in me, then?" Alec said sarcastically, as Samantha smiled at his comment.

"But how? How did you-?" Bree asked, still a little shocked that Alec had managed to escape, completely unharmed. As Samantha and Alec sat up, Alec pointed his hands towards the trees, as black smoke appeared from his hands once again. Alec then smiled at his accomplishment, as the two got onto their feet.

"Right, so where to next?" He asked, as he turned towards the girls for an answer.

Bree shrugged in response, as the two looked at Samantha.

"I think I know exactly where the rest of the coven are." She said, as she smiled. Taking Alec's hand in her own, the two, followed by Bree, continued onwards. Bree sighed to herself, as she and Alec put their trust into Samantha finding the rest of the Amikeco coven.


	14. Alec Joins the Amikeco Coven

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 14 - Alec Joins the Amikeco Coven**

The rest of the Amikeco coven travelled as far as they could away from Volterra. The majority of them had stayed together, all apart from Marie, who the group all believed had abandoned them. Elizabeth had managed to think of a good place where she and the rest of the Amikeco coven could hide out. As she led the way, Patrick and Liam knew that wherever they were going, the Volturi was sure to find them, especially with Demetri on their side, the Volturi would be able to find them within days.

"Me and Liam told you that going against the Volturi was a bad idea." Patrick said to the others.

"Stop going on, we escaped, didn't we?" Laura replied to him.

"For now." Liam muttered to himself.

"We might have escaped, but same can be said for Sam, and whats-her-name." Patrick told the group.

"And Diego." Elizabeth added.

"I'm sure Sam will be fine." Brandon said, as he, along with the majority of the group, have faith enough to believe that Sam and Bree were still alive.

Shelly and Steve were the only ones who acted as if nothing had happened. The two were in a deep conversation about their favourite films. "Chick-flicks are my favourites." Shelly told Steve, who pulled a face in response.

"I'm not into that barty-farty rubbish. I'm more of an action movie bloke me. That and Pixar, I don't care how old I get, Finding Nemo rocks." Steve said with a smile.

The rest of the group were simply sighing and shaking their heads in disbelief. "Guys, I think we have bigger problems than finding out what everyone's favourite genre of movie is." Brandon said to the both of them.

Before either of them had a chance to response, Elizabeth then stopped, and the rest of the group were wondering why they had stopped in the middle of nowhere. Elizabeth then led the way once again to where she and Sam had been once before when they were hiding from the Volturi. The place was too cramped, especially for 8 people to hide in. However, they didn't want to risk looking for a better hiding place. Too scared to even leave their hiding place, the coven were now getting a little hungry, and bored also. Patrick and Liam were even thinking of doing what Marie had done, which was to ditch the coven and go their separate ways. However, Brandon and Laura managed to convince them to stay, and so they waited once again, unsure of what was going to happen.

After a full day had past, the coven were now started to doubt whether Samantha and Bree would have made it out alive. "We can't stay in here forever." Samantha R told the group.

"Well, I'm not leaving." Elizabeth said, as she folded her arms across her chest.

As the group now started to bicker amongst themselves, something caught Sam R's eye. As she looked in the distance, she saw two figures walking towards their hiding place. Sam could tell that the two figures were not from the Volturi, and as soon as they got a little closer, a smile etched upon her face.

"Guys, it's Sam and Bree!" Samantha R said loudly. All eyes turned to the two figures who were waving back at them. Elizabeth immediately jumped up and was the first to approach the two. She hugged Sam with all her might, as the others now joined them.

"We're so glad to have you back!" Laura beamed happily.

"I'm just glad to be out of there." Samantha said with a sigh of relief.

"Me too." Bree agreed.

It was then that Samantha noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Marie?" Samantha asked. She looked back at the hiding place, expecting her to walk out of there.

"She ditched us, fuckin' coward." Patrick told her.

"Ditched?" Samantha and Bree said at the same time.

"Yep, we were running along and when we all came together, she was nowhere to be seen." Liam confirmed.

"Enough chatter, go on. Tell us then. How did you do it?" Brandon asked.

The group went silent, as they waited for Samantha and Bree to respond. "Do what?" Samantha asked.

"Escape from the Volturi, silly." Laura said in a happy cheerful tone of voice. The group went silent once again.

Samantha looked at Bree, who nodded. "You really want us to tell you?" Samantha asked the group.

The rest of the coven all nodded in response. "Of course." They all said at once.

"Alright." Samantha said in a calm tone, before she turned her head to the left. Everyone followed her gaze, as another figure appeared from amongst the trees. The group couldn't tell who it was at first, but as the figure got closer, the majority of the coven all backed away in fear. Alec walked over to Samantha's side, and smiled at her, before he turned to face the rest of the coven.

Low snarls and hisses came from the group, as they all stared at Alec with cautious eyes. "Sam, what is he doing here?" Liam said, as he growled a little.

"Alec is the reason why me and Bree are still alive. He's the one that helped us escape." Samantha told them, as she took Alec's hand and placed it in hers.

"How do you know that this isn't a set up?" Patrick yelled, as she snarled once again at Alec.

"If this was a set up, I wouldn't have fought Felix and Demetri earlier, would i?" Alec said before Samantha and Bree had the chance to respond.

"Witch-twin, who gave you permission to speak?" Liam yelled angrily.

Samantha, Bree and the rest of the Amikeco coven watched, as Patrick and Liam were getting ready to attack. As they pounced, Alec held out his hands in front of him and black smoke appeared from his hands. However, before the fight was to get underway, Samantha and Bree jumped in the middle of it all, catching all three by surprise.

"Stop it! You can't hurt each other without hurting me!" Samantha yelled at them. Alec calmly put his hands back to his sides, but Patrick and Liam both still were cautious around him. "We're all family here, and we need to get along."

"Us? Get along with him?" Patrick and Liam said at the same time.

"Yes, because you're gunna have to deal with it now because he's part of the coven now." Samantha confirmed. This news was a little surprising to the rest of the coven, but they didn't want any more arguments to break out. All of the Amikeco coven, except from Patrick and Liam, all cautiously walked over and greeted Alec and welcomed him to the coven, however, Patrick and Liam were still doubtful.

"We can't just sit back and relax now." Alec said to the group. "the Volturi will be after all of us, especially me. We're going to have to fight."

"What?" The entire coven replied.

"Not again..." Elizabeth said, as she placed her head in her hands.


	15. A Fight Looms Among the Horizon

**Fear of the Unknown**

**Chapter 15 - A Fight Looms Among the Horizon**

After what had happened previously during their first confrontation against the Volturi, the coven didn't want to see the same happen again. As they all started to protest against the idea of fighting again, Alec held up his hand to silence the group.

"I don't really think that we have a choice in the matter. Not long after the previous confrontation, I heard my sister talking to Aro about planning to attack the rest of the coven. I think that they will still stick with their plan, especially since i left them. They may see us now as a threat." Alex explained, as he remembered the exact conversation between his sister and Aro.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Laura asked him.

"You lot are going to need training up, and i know the perfect location." Without another word, he started to walk off into the nearby forest. The rest of the coven all stood still, whilst staring after him, but eventually they decided to follow him, despite Patrick and Liam disagreeing with this decision.

"Where are we going?" Samantha asked Alec, as she caught up with him. Alec simply smirked in response, before tapping the side of his noise, indicating that wherever he was taking them, it was a secret which he wasn't going to tell.

Laura, Elizabeth and Samantha R caught up with the two of them, as Alec picked up his pace and wandered in front of the others. "So, what did he say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing. He never mentioned to me about him leading us some place." Samantha explained to them.

From the back of the group, Patrick and Liam were dragging behind, as they both discussed the current situation. "He could be leading us into a trap." Liam pointed out.

"Exactly, Sam!" Patrick said, as he now yelled to get the other's attention. "We told you all along that him joining us was a bad idea. He could be leading us to the Volturi right now."

Samantha stopped suddenly, which caused the rest of the coven to stop too. "Well, I trust him, and i don't believe that he's leading us to the Volturi." With that, she turned around and continued onwards. The rest of the group reluctantly followed, despite them all not fully trusting their new coven member. However, they did trust their leader in her decision.

A few minutes later, the group came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. Surrounded by trees at every angle, the group now stopped, as Alec turned around to address them.

"The Volturi doesn't need thousands of people to fight alongside them." Alec began to stay, as he now started to pace right and left, whilst still occasionally looking at the others. "They have never been beaten in battle. I think to even have a chance at winning, you lot need to be trained up. With working with the Volturi for so many years, there are two things that you all need to know. First; don't let them get a hold of you, they'll crush you instantly. And second; never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. Now, from what I've seen, one of you has the ability to shield yourself as well as others." He eyed everyone curiously, as he waited for a response.

Samantha R looked on nervously, before taking a step forward. "Yeah, that's me." She confirmed.

Alec simply smiled in response. "Well, you'll definitely come in handy during the fight, as my sister's ability will be useless against your shield." He then paused for a moment before he continued. "I'm going to help you all train up for the fight. At least this way, you might have a chance at winning." As he spoke, he turned his attention to Brandon. "Brandon, get over here!" He called, as he walked a little further into the clearing.

Everyone watched, as Brandon adjusted his glasses, before following Alec into the clearing. Alec motioned for Brandon to stand opposite him in the huge clearing. As they both faced each other from each end of the field, the rest of the coven continued to watch, unsure about what was about to happen.

"Don't hold back." Alec said in a tone of voice which made him sound a little bit over-confident.

"Not in my nature." Brandon said as he smiled. Without warning, Brandon began to charge towards Alec. The rest of the coven expected Alec to dodge or move out of the way, but he stood completely still, as Brandon collided with him, whilst pushing him backwards into a nearby tree. Alec then jumped over Brandon and tried to attack him from behind, but Brandon ducked out of the way, as he tried to attack Alec once again. However, Alec expected this, and ducked. As he ducked however, he spun around whilst hitting Brandon hard in the stomach, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Never lose focus." Alec said, as Brandon sat up and grumbled to himself.

Alec then turned his attention towards the rest of the coven, as he motioned for them all to join in with the training session. "Sod it." Elizabeth said, as she shrugged her shoulders, before joining in with the training. Everyone was paired up with one another, as each of them fought against each other and listening in on the words of advise that Alec had to offer in order for them to become stronger at fighting, as well as learning more about how to defend themselves.

Alec was wandering around and making sure that everyone was getting on with the task that he had set them. As he wandered around, he turned his attention to Liam and Steve, who were practising nearby. The two fought, as Alec inspected their techniques. At one point, Steve managed to catch Liam off guard, and managed to knock him onto the floor. As Steve smiled at his accomplishment, Alec walked over to the two of them.

"One more thing..." Alec muttered, as suddenly Liam got up from the ground and knocked Steve onto the floor unexpectedly. "Never turn your back on your enemy." Alec finished, as he rolled his eyes, before wandering around once again to examine the others.

The coven had been training for most of the day now, but Alec was not about to give the group a break. Putting their skills to the test, he called for Laura to show him what she had learnt. From what he had learnt about his fellow coven mates, Alec knew that Laura could sometimes be a little feisty. Deciding then to let her attack first, she took this as an opportunity. She attacked him head on, but Alec dodged from side to side, avoiding her attacks. As Laura paused for less than a second, Alec went to attack now, and Laura immediately spun, whilst doing a back flip in the air, and landing back on the ground.

Overall, Alec was impressed at the group's attempts, and he was now confident that everyone would be able to fight at the battle that was looming among the horizon. However, before the day's training ended, Alec wanted to test Samantha D's skills also. As Alec and Samantha faced each other, he immediately attacked first, but Samantha was able to dodge with ease. As Alec went to attack again, Samantha jumped high into the air, before jumping onto his shoulders.

After a hard day's work, Alec now decided that the group were ready to go into battle, and he led the way back to Volterra, back to the familiar sight of the snow-covered field, where the coven's greatest challenge awaited them.


	16. The Final Fight

_Please be aware that if you have not seen Breaking Dawn part 2, then this chapter may spoil it. I advise that you watch BD Part 2, before reading this chapter. The fight scene does not belong to me, all rights go to Stephie Meyer and the creators of BD Part 2 for the fight scene. I only own the editing and the characters (minus the Volturi of course)_

**Fear of the Unknown **

**Chapter 16 - The Final Fight**

All of the group felt a wave of deja vu between them, as they returned once again to the snow covered field. Whilst on the way there, the majority of the group were nervous about facing the Volturi for the second time, but Alec reassured the group that he was confident that they would win if a fight was to break out.

As the group assembled at their side of the field, immediately the group felt the sense that the Volturi were nearby. Surely enough as if right on cue, the Volturi appeared out of the trees, their black cloaks swaying behind them in the harsh wind that had suddenly picked up. The Volturi started to assemble pretty much as they did before, all except Jane, who was now walking alongside Demetri.

As the Volturi came to a halt, the majority of the guards were watching Alec closely. Caius glared angrily at Alec, as Aro stepped forward to address the Amikeco coven.

"Well, might I say that I am surprised that you actually stayed with them. People in the guard were debating whether you left as part of a plan to find the the rest of the Amikeco coven." Aro smiled at the idea, as many of the members of the Amikeco coven simply hissed or growled quietly at his comment.

"Well, as you can see, this was no plan in aid to capture them. I left Volterra because it was something I felt was the right thing to do." Alec explained.

As Alec finished his sentence, Samantha looked on at Jane, who was also staring angrily at Alec. Samantha then immediately knew what Jane was trying to do. Running in front of Alec, Samantha tried to block Jane's ability, however, nothing happened. Confused by this, Samantha D looked around at her other coven members to see Samantha R, smiling, as she had conjured her shield to protect herself as well as the rest of the coven. Samantha R then turned to face Jane, and smiled at her because her ability was useless at this moment in time. Jane, angry that she was being provoked, stepped forward angrily, until Demetri quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from attacking.

Aro lifted his hand in the air, and the reaction from the guard was obvious; Aro was about to order the guard to attack. Low growls escaped the coven's throats, but suddenly, Aro lowered his hand and gasped. The coven looked on, confused by his expression and sudden change in decision. Brandon was the first to turn around to see what Aro had spotted.

"Marie!" Brandon said excitedly, as Marie walked onto the scene.

"But, how? We thought that you..." Samantha D started, before Marie cut her off.

"You lot didn't think that I'd really abandon you, did you?" Marie said, as she chuckled softly to herself. "I left because i thought that we might need some extra help."

The rest of the coven looked on confused, just as Marie turned her head towards the trees. As everyone turned to look, huge gigantic wolves appeared from the shadows, saliva dripping down from their jaws, as they stopped nearby the coven. All of their eyes were wide, as they stared at the Volturi, growling quietly as they did so.

"I don't think we need wolves to help us." Patrick muttered to himself. The wolves overheard his sly remark, and all turned to face him.

"I wouldn't anger them if I were you." Marie warned.

The Volturi guards were simply staring at the new arrivals, as Caius stepped forward to stand beside Aro. "They have been working with werewolves, the natural enemies of vampires." Caius bellowed out, as he tried to convince Aro to continue with the attack.

Aro nodded, having had enough of just standing around. He raised his hand once more, before the majority of the Volturi guard charged forward (all except Aro, Caius, and a few others, who kept behind).

The Amikeco coven tensed up a little, as they too got ready to charge. Marie was the first to charge forward, as the rest of the coven followed suite. One of the wolves behind them growled, as it too got ready to charge forward. The wolf in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, led the werewolves into charging also, as the two armies ran into battle.

The wind seemed to pick up at this point, but this didn't alter anything, as Patrick was the first to leap into the air and attack the nearest Volturi guard head on, as the two armies now collided and started to fight.

Liam and Laura, who had both decided to work together, both jumped onto the two nearest Volturi guards, and after a quick scuffle, managed to behead them easily, as they continued to fight and help out their fellow coven members.

The wolves were also helping out, as they too, worked together in order to kill as many Volturi guards as they possibly could.

After not being attacked by any of the Amikeco coven, possibly due to her ability, Jane was walking around whilst looking around curiously to make sure that the Volturi had the upper hand. She suddenly stopped mid stride, however, when she saw Demetri fighting with Steve nearby. As Steve slapped Demetri in the face, who flinched at the attack, Jane knew that if she didn't do something, Demetri could have a chance of losing. Not allowing that to happen, she turned to face Steve, before staring intently at him, as she tried to torture him using her ability. However, she soon realised that her ability was not working, as she turned to see Samantha R, who was stood nearby. She had conjured her shield to protect Steve from her ability, much to Jane's annoyance. A Volturi guard, who was croutched down nearby, saw that Jane was having a little bit of trouble, and immediately he stood up, whilst charging at Samantha R at full speed. This blow was powerful enough to knock her off her feet and into the snow. The blow had been such a surprise that it made her lose her focus, causing her shield to disappear. However, she quickly recovered as she started to fight with the guard. Seeing her chance, Jane stared intently at Steve once again, who suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side, which only got worse by the second. Steve collapsed onto the floor due to the pain, as Shelly, who had been captured by two other Volturi guards, tried to escape their clutches to help him. However, she was no match for their strength, as Demetri and Felix grabbed hold of Steve, before beheading him. Seeing her coven 'mate' beheaded caused Shelly to scream at the sight.

Samantha R and the Volturi guard continued to fight, before she kicked the guard suddenly, causing him to go flying backwards. However, Samantha R lost her footing and fell onto the snow beneath her. Patrick, who had just beheaded another Volturi guard, looked up to see the guard charge towards Samantha yet again. Deciding to help out, Patrick charged towards the guard, before pinning him to the ground. As Samantha stood up, Patrick beheaded the guard, before throwing the lifeless body near Jane, who stared at Patrick angrily.

At the sidelines of the battle, Aro looked on to see Shelly escape from her captives, as she backflipped into the air, before tearing both of the guards arms off in the process. Nearby, Marie and Laura were also fighting, as Marie kicked a Volturi guard away from her, and Laura, being Laura of course, decided to knee one of the Volturi guards in the privates.

At the other end of the battle field, Liam ran towards Demetri, in tent on defeating him. However, Demetri attacked Liam when he was in close range, which caused Liam to be overpowered by him, as he backflipped away from the attack. Patrick, once again, was fighting yet another Volturi guard, as he threw the guard into the air, as one of the wolves leaped and attacked the guard in mid-air. Looking around, Patrick caught sight of Jane. As he got ready to attack her, Jane stared intently at him, causing him to cry out in pain before he had the chance to attack. Fighting against the pain, Patrick got up onto his feet, but before he could escape, Felix immediately charged into him, beheading him in the process.

The battle had now gotten more intense, as lives had been lost on both sides. Brandon, after he had quickly dealt with a Volturi guard, looked around to see that the rest of his coven were in trouble. He looked on at Alec, but even he was struggling, as he was pinned to the ground by Felix. As Brandon continued to quickly look aroun, he saw Liam take a blow from Demetri. He also saw Samantha D, who had been ganged upon by four Volturi guards. Seeing that he couldn't just stand around and do nothing, he suddenly punched the ground, causing the ground to split open. This was Brandon's ability, the ability to cause earthquakes, whether big or small. Till now, he had kept his ability secret from the rest of his coven. The ground continued to fall through, as a large sinkhole opened up in the middle of the battlefield.

Hoping that the rest of the coven could use this as an advantage, he looked on to see Samantha D kick one of the Volturi guards, who feel to his death in the sinkhole. The other three who were still attacking simply lost their footing, as they too, feel into the sinkhole to their deaths.

A wolf charged past Elizabeth, as it leaped into a Volturi guard. Elizabeth was fighting against another guard, before suddenly, the guard grabbed her unexpectedly, as the ground fell through beneath them. Elizabeth held on for dear life, as the Volturi guard tried to pull her down. Shelly, who was fighting against several guards nearby, saw this, and immediately charged forwards. She leaped into the air and landed upon the guard, who lost his grip and fell to his death. Shelly, however, couldn't keep her grip either, as she fell into the sinkhole, as Elizabeth looked on in horror at the sight.

Not only had the Amikeco coven used the sinkhole to their advantage, but the Volturi saw this as an advantage also. Demetri and Felix had both Brandon and Liam pinned to the floor, as the ground crumbled away beneath them. However, the two boys managed to hold onto the side of the sinkhole.

"Liam, hold on!" Brandon yelled to his friend, who closed his eyes in fear.

Brandon looked upwards and saw that both Demetri and Felix had now caused more rocks to fall downwards. Holding on, Brandon also closed his eyes, as the rocks fell on both of the boys. Despite this, Brandon managed to hold on, but Liam lost his grip and fell into the sinkhole. Above the sinkhole, Felix and Demetri high-fived each other because their plan had worked. Aro also smiled at their victory, but suddenly, Brandon leaped out of the hole and attacked Demetri unexpectedly, eventually beheading him in the process. He then turned towards Felix, before the two continued to fight.

Jane looked on in horror at the number of casualities on the Volturi's side, before suddenly, she caught sight of Alec, who was running towards her. Not seeing her younger brother as a threat, she stared intently at him. Samantha D saw this, and immedately charged into Jane. "Noooo!" She screamed, as she pushed Jane away slightly. Jane took a step back in surprise at this, however, she recovered quickly, before turning her attention back to her brother, as she stared intently at him once again. However, this time, her ability was useless due to the fact that Samantha R was stood nearby, as she conjured her shield to protect Alec from her ability.

Seeing that she was completely useless without her ability, all Jane could do was run away from him, even though she was a little embarrassed by this fact. As she turned around, she looked on confused to see that Alec was nowhere in sight. Sighing in relief, she turned back around, only to come face to face with her brother, who grabbed her by the neck and started to drag her across the battle field.

"Brother, please, can't we just talk about this?" Jane begged, as Alec suddenly stopped.

"I'm sick of being second best to you, sis." Alec told her.

Before Jane could respond however, her eyes caught sight of one of the gigantic wolves heading towards them both. As Jane gasped quietl, the wolf growled at her, before dropping from it's mouth, a severed hand, which had belonged to one of the Volturi guards. Now trying to escape her brother's clutches, she struggled with all her might. However, Alec kept tight hold of her, before eventually throwing her to the ground in front of the wolf. Before Jane could do anything, the wolf attacked her, as she tried to fight back. However, she was unsuccessful, as the wolf beheaded her within seconds. Alec simply stood and watched the wolf tear his siter into pieces. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about his actions, but despite this, Alec turned his back on the wolf and continued fighting.

Aro looked on in both horror and anger at what he had just seen, as Caius now took it upon himself to get involved in the fight. He decided to charge towards Marie, who looked like an easy target due to her size. As Marie was dealing with another guard at the time, she didn't see Caius charge towards her, as he grabbed her by the neck. Nearby, Laura noticed this, and came to Marie's aid. Charging towards Caius, Laura kicked Caius away from Marie into Elizabeth's direction. Elizabeth then grabbed Caius by the back of his neck, and used her own special ability to prevent Caius from talking. Just like Brandon had done, she had kept her ability secret from the others. With this ability, Elizabeth was able to control a person's vocal cords, making them unable to speak.

As Caius could do nothing, nut open his mouth without even a sound coming out, Laura and Marie walked over to Elizabeth, and smiled at her. She smiled back at them both, before Marie grabbed Caius from the bottom of his mouth, before tearing off the upper part of his head.

As Laura turned her attention away from this, she and Brandon charged into Marcus, who was stood nearby. As always, he had the same old dull facial expression on his face, as she and Brandon charged into him from both sides, killing him instantly.

Annoying and angry at what had happened, Aro now walked slowly forward, intent on destroying the Amikeco coven himself. The few guards who were still stood at the sidelines watched curiously, as they wondered what he was about to do. With the rest of the Amikeco coven still dealing with any surviving guards, Samantha D thought that it was necessary that she take on Aro herself. Seeing that he was being challenged, Aro ran forward at the speed of light towards her. Samantha D also did the same. However, before the two could collide, Aro dealt a hard blow to her, which sent her flying through the air and right into Brandon, who got knocked over in the process.

The two got to their feet, as they saw Aro coming towards them. Alec also saw this too, but a Volturi guard nearby distracted him to prevent him from helping out. Aro then charged once again, as Brandon and Samatha D thought of a quick plan. Once Aro was in a close enough range, Brandon grabbed Samantha, and turned her around, as she kicked Aro in the face, taking him a little by surprise. Brandon then threw her at Aro, where she kicked him in the face once again, whilst also making him lose his footing in the process.

After dealing with the Volturi guard, Alec quickly ran over to help his fellow coven members. As Aro had his back to him, Alec surprised him by grabbing Aro from behind. However, he quickly turned the tables, and as he spun around, he pushed on Alec's neck with sheer force. Both Brandon and Samantha heard the small cracking noise, and they both knew that they needed to do something. Quickly leaping into the air, Samantha landed upon Aro's shoulders, as she started to tug at the bottom of his neck. This caused Aro to release his grip on Alec, as Brandon quickly rushed towards Aro, before kicking him in the private area. This caused him to cry out in pain, and with one last tug, Samantha pulled off Aro's head, which flew through the air and landed on the snow beneath them. The fight aburptedly came to a stop, as Marie handed Samantha a huge lit-torch, and as she pointed it at what was left of Aro, his head burst into flames and left nothing but ash on the ground. Any surviving guards all looked on in horror that their leader had been defeated, and the majority of them escaped deep into the forest, fearing for their own lives. The Amikeco coven reunited in the middle of the snow field, both in happiness that they were victorious, but also mourning over the ones that they had lost as a result of the battle.

As they all stood in a line, with both Alec and Samantha in the middle, the coven set off, now able to live their lives in peace without having to live with fear of the Volturi any longer.


	17. Events After the Battle

_Here it is, the final chapter of Fear of the Unknown. Thank you to all that have taken the time to read it, and any comments / reviews would be appreciated. Any suggestions for a sequel would also be appreciated. Please try to be nice in the comments/reviews, as this is my first completed story that i have published. Anyhow, hope you have all enjoyed this, and stay tuned for many more stories to come._

**Fear of the Unknown **

**Chapter 17 - Events after the battle**

The Amikeco coven, now free of having to worry about the Volturi forever, made their way through the forest. As Alec was leading them, the rest of the coven had no idea of where he might be taking them. They didn't have to wonder for long, as in front of them rose what had been the Volturi's hideout.

"What are we doing here?" Alec heard someone say, perhaps Laura.

"You'll see." He replied, before he opened the door and led the way into the building.

Being here brought back the memories for Samantha and Bree, but wiping those thoughts aside, the two caught up with the others, who had now been led into the huge ball-like room. Alec suddenly motioned for the others to stop. They all obeyed, as Alec picked up what looked like a very ancient book from a shelve. He then motioned for the others to gather around.

"What is this? An English lesson?" Brandon asked, his voice echoing a little in the almost empty building.

"Nope. Only the highest ranking guards of the Volturi have access to this. This is where all the laws are written for our world." Alec explained, as he started to flick through the pages.

"Should we really be touching something that could affect the vampire world?" Samantha R asked him in worry.

"Sam, it's fine. Look, since I'm technically the only surviving high-ranking guard of the Volturi, I could change all these laws and rules if I wanted to." With that, Alec grabbed a pen from a small box on the table, as he started to cross out and change the laws that were written in this book. The rest of the coven simply watched, still a little worried about what he was doing. Marie and Elizabeth especially, as they knew that out there still remained some of the guards, including Felix, who had managed to flee at some point during the battle. This had really confused the coven, why would Felix flee when he could have probably taken down the coven single-handedly?

As most of the coven was stood around, a little on edge, Samantha D was the only one who was stood next to Alec, her head resting on his shoulders as he continued to write.

Less than an hour later, news started to spread throughout the vampire world about the new change in the laws, and everybody seemed to think that the changes had now made the vampire world a safer place for vampires to live in. All that was left to do now was for the coven to finally live in peace, without having to live in fear any longer.

_Two months later..._

The coven had finally settled down into a house which they had all built from scratch. The house was everything that Samantha D had dreamt about, and with her coven in tact, she knew that she and her coven would be very happy here. A few miles south of the coven's dream home, Samantha and Alec were sat in a beauttiful yet dark part of the forest, the two surrounded by various different types of trees and plants on all sides.

As the two were talking about stuff that wasn't really important, little did they know that the rest of the coven were nearby, watching. Although two months had past, and Alec still had kept true to his word, some of the coven members, Brandon, in particular, couldn't help but think that Samantha and Alec being together was not such a good idea.

"Brandon, give him a break. If it weren't for him, Samantha wouldn't be here." Elizabeth told him.

"I'm allowed my own opinion, aren't I?" Brandon replied, although not in a nasty tone of voice.

The coven turned their attention back to Samantha and Alec, who now appeared to be play-fighting in the grass. All Brandon could hear was the two laughing, and he couldn't help but feel just a little jealous of the two's relationship.

Alec stopped suddenly, much to Samantha's surprise, as the two sat up. "Close your eyes." Alec instructed.

Samantha immediately did, and all she could hear was the sound of Alec supposedly shuffling around. The rest of the coven watched, intrigued as to what Alec was doing. From his pocket, Alec pulled out a small grey/black box. He grabbed Samantha's hand, as he placed the small box in the palm of her hand.

"You can open them now." Alec told her.

As Samantha opened her eyes slightly, she was slightly confused by what the small box was. "What is it?" She asked, as she looked up at him in response.

"Open it and find out." Alec said with a smile.

Carefully, Samantha opened the little hatch on the front of the box, and as it opened, she gasped in surprise. A pure diamond ring was sitting in the middle, the top of it sparkling despite the sun not being out. Samantha squealed a little in joy, as she took it from the box, and placed it on her finger.

Then, without any word of warning, Samantha leaped into Alec, knocking the both of them backwards. Samantha playfully pinned him to the ground, before kissing him.

"Forever." She muttered in his ear.

"Forever." He muttered back.

So, there it was, the perfect happy ending for the two... however, little did they know that at the other end of the field, hiding in the darkness of the shadows, was a strange mysterious figure. A small growl escaped his throat, as he looked away in disgust at the sight. "Looks like I have a wedding to attend." The man spoke quietly. He quickly turned his Volturi black cloak swaying in the gentle breeze. Glancing back at the two one last time, Felix ran deeper into the forest, as he thought of his next plan of action.


End file.
